


The Ruby Eyes of Affection

by JessabellStories



Series: Their Eyes [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Culture, Dark, M/M, Psychology, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessabellStories/pseuds/JessabellStories
Summary: Already read by many fans on deviantart and fanfiction.net, this complex sonadow fanfiction features some interesting takes on Mobian culture and religion. Expect slightly mature, dark humor/themes with a bit of my traditional psychology and mysticism. Not to mention a lot of cuddling and romance. This is certainly not your typical Sonic fan fiction, I assure you.





	1. Who Are You Really, Shadow the Hedgehog

The air was filled with the occasional yelps and growls of a particularly upset ebony hedgehog. His eyes shut with pain and frustration as his arch enemy yanked broken glass from his arm with a pair of tweezers.

 

“I don’t really need help **faker.**  I could have taken care of this myself.” The ebony hedgehog declared with a solid grunt as he attempted to cross his arms over his body but they were immediately pushed aside by a slightly irritated blue hedgehog. 

 

“And risk your wounds getting infected again? No way, just because you’re the ultimate life form, Shadow, doesn’t mean you’re impervious to bacteria”. The azure hedgehog replied as he pulled out another piece of glass more aggressively than before.

 

“If you didn’t ram me into a window. We wouldn’t have this problem, Sonic.” Shadow stated with another grunt and a low pitch growl as he noticed the cobalt hedgehog's increasingly angry tone. 

 

"And if **YOU** weren’t so stubborn Shadow, we could have gotten this done an hour ago. Then you can go back to being your brooding-uninterested self. For now, you’re in my house, show a little respect.” He declared with as his eyes glared straight into the ebonys'.

 

Shadow sighed with a somewhat peeved nod as he decided to give up. Fighting was just going to make this event take longer, and he knew that’s the last thing he needed. Silence crept through the room like an apparition, making both the hedgehogs uncomfortable as Sonic continued to brush debris from the ebony hedgehog's torso. 

Shadow's eyes fell straight to the floor as he felt the cobalt hedgehog touch his abdomen. He attempted with all his might to mask the sensation he was feeling. It wasn’t necessarily a pleasant or unpleasant sensation more like the feeling you get when you snuggle against warm blankets on a cold winter night. It felt slightly... Comforting. Something Shadow hated to admit. For desiring support meant he felt weakness, and he would never admit that to anyone. Well besides one person. His eyes dilated as he remembered his fallen friend. Her beautiful golden hair and bright blue eyes were the only comforts he had in the prison known as the ARK. A testing facility for the most dangerous creatures on the planet back in the 50's and 60's. Thousands of feet into space, cleverly hidden behind the moon. He could remember those last moments... Maria falling to the ground in a pool of blood and him being sent back to the blue planet she had been particularly fond of. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a gentle sigh.

 

“Whatcha thinking 'bout shads? You seem deep in thought. Not that’s unusual, but I’m curious.” Sonic asked in a gentle and warm tone as he stared at the ebony in slight frustration.

 

Shadows eyes flickered up to the sapphire hedgehog as he immediately regained his composure.

 

“Why should I tell you of all people? And don’t call me that.” He replied coldly with his usual i-don't-give-a-crap scowl.

 

“Because I’m holding tweezers and I'm not afraid to use ‘em.” Sonic responded with a slight smile as he pinched Shadows nose gently with the object.

 

“Heh, are you trying to threaten me with that pitiful excuse for a weapon? You just keep getting  _more and more_ pathetic, faker”. He stated with his eyes looking away from the blue hedgehog's face with a confident frown. 

 

For almost six months he had been watching Sonic from the corner of his eye when they fought. His beautiful emerald eyes were filled with so many secrets, something Shadow was more than familiar with. As he knew, eyes were not made of just one color; they were combinations of different colors united into one predominant color. What was more important, the general outcome or the little events that create the outcome? Sonic had noticed Shadow's sharp glance to the side as he finished up removing the last of the glass. 

 

“Hay shads, don’t look so gloomy. Soon we will get you back home and you can be free to do _whatever_ you want.” Sonic hoped that this slight show of affection would help the ebony feel more relaxed. 

 

He didn’t like it when Shadow felt uncomfortable, which of lately was getting more frequent every time they interacted. The charcoal hedgehog didn’t reply as he grew more and more frustrated and Sonic was more than aware. If he didn’t do something quick, Shadow might chaos spear him in the face. The azure hedgehog patted his shoulder comfortingly and stated with complete honesty.

 

“What're you hiding from? Am I _really_ that scary?” Sonic exclaimed mockingly as he thought the statement was utterly preposterous but couldn't help notice slight fear resonating in his rivals eyes.

 

Silence fell like a ton of bricks as Shadows voice responded quietly.

 

“Your eyes, they **scare** me...” He admitted before quickly realizing what he just said. 

 

How could he have lost his self-control so easily and around a stupid kid, nonetheless? His face practically flushed as he tried to take back what he said. 

 

“Um no what I meant is… well…”. His voice weakened as he couldn’t come up with a good excuse.

 

For almost a minute there was complete silence as Sonic looked deeply into his rival’s eyes and finally, with a concerned look, asked Shadow a question he had wanted to ask since the beginning.

##  “Who are you,  ** _really?  _** Shadow the hedgehog."


	2. Who are YOU really, Sonic?

Sonic’s stare did not weaken as the atmosphere completely froze. Shadow’s mouth hung open as he tried to find a way to escape the situation. He looked around the little blue room, desperately seeking a way out. The door was behind the azure hedgehog and with no Chaos Emerald in sight, he was stuck. There was no dodging the fact that Sonic had backed him into a corner with the single worst question he could have possibly asked.

  


“Well, you going to answer or just stare at my face?” Sonic inquired with an assertive tone.

 

“You were the one who started staring first…, faker”. The ebony hedgehog uttered sturdily, attempting to sound confident even though he was scared practically to death.

“Oh… was I now…” The blue hedgehog articulated with a smirk as he moved closer to the ebony hedgehogs face.

“I beg to differ… You have been looking at-…” Sonic was cut off by a loud bang at the front of his house followed by a familiar feminine yell.

 

**“SONIKUUUUUUUUUUU! ARE YOU HERE?!”** The voice shrieked from across the house as they heard the person demolish the front door. 

 

The cobalt hedgehog quickly put his hand over the black hedgehog's mouth making sure he didn’t yell out in response.

 

“You’re not getting yourself out of this one, Shadow. I hate to use force, but this time you left me with no choice. Hiding everything from me is not solving any problems between us and quite frankly, I’m sick of it”. Sonic whispered, moving closer to his face. 

 

Shadow sat straight up in his seat as his face flushed while Sonic whispered in his ear. His voice had never sounded so serious and demanding.

 

“Do I make myself _completely_ clear?” Sonic enunciated with poise.

 

The ebony hedgehog responded with a slow nod, shocked at how forceful the sapphire hedgehog was being. He wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face; but knew, if they fought again, he would become even more injured. The risk was too great, especially in his stunned somewhat emotional state. To the pairs demise, the girlish voice came closer even with their efforts to be quiet.

 

“Sonic!!!! Are you in there?! You better not be hiding from Amy Rose, again.” The voice yelled right behind the bedroom door.

# BAM!

The door flew open with a loud thud as it hit the wall. Shadow let out a sigh of relief as this would probably force the cobalt hedgehog to back down. 

The pink hedgehog with her pekoe-pekoe hammer entered one of the weirdest most intense scenes she had ever interrupted. Sonic was leaning close to a very stunned Shadow with his lips practically in his ear and his hand fixed to his mouth. Her dumbfounded face forced Sonic to change his plan of action. He backed away from the black hedgehog, giving him an intimidating look before turning and facing the flabbergasted lady.

 

“How ya doin’ Ames? Did you really have to destroy my house? I paid good money for this, well not really, the government paid for it. I guess being an awesome hero who always saves the day has its perks”. Sonic declared with a self-assured pose and a wink. 

 

In an instant, the sapphire hedgehog had gravitated Amy from the situation. She giggled as she ran over to her hero and snuggled his arm.

 

“Oh Sweetie, you’re sucha wonderful boyfriend. I was _soooo_ worried about you. Your fight with Shadow left some crazy property damage and I wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt.” Amy stated with a consoling, sweet tone. 

 

Sonic laughed, trying to sound natural, as he peeped back at Shadow to make sure he hadn’t moved. He glanced to the side as the cobalt hedgehog gave him a very stern stare.

_(You better not move an **inch** , I’m not done with you, yet.)_ Sonic thought before turning his head back to listen to Amy vent. 

She continued to talk about how amazing her "boyfriend" was and all the things they were going to do when they got married. The azure hedgehog simply smiled and nodded, slowly moving Amy closer to the door even though he had absolutely no interest in being her husband.

 

“Well Ames, it’s been great talking to you, but I need to finish helping Shadow with his wounds. He was practically crying when I threw him through the window and he begged me to save him. You should have seen it, it was **so** cute.” He said sarcastically with a victorious nod.

 

He grinned as he peered behind himself expecting to see a practically fuming Shadow. But instead saw his normal bored, uninterested expression. Had he broken him? Did he make Shadow the Hedgehog of all people, so unbelievably stunned that he no longer had the ability to defend himself?

Shadow didn’t really notice the blue hedgehogs retort as he continued to think about the event that just occurred. Not only did Sonic completely obliterate his personal space, he scared the living crud out of him. 

_(What is with him? This isn’t the "hero" I'm used to. The immature, absent minded, cocky kid I grew accustomed to has practically disappeared. Is he going to come back?)_ His thoughts were disturbed by a womanly sigh. 

 

“But Sonikuuu, can’t Shadow take care of himself. You always baby him. Isn’t he like at least twice your age? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Why do you always need to help him?” Amy hadn’t completely forgotten the scene she had witnessed. She wasn’t used to Sonic being so overprotective especially for a person he didn’t particularly get along with. 

 

“Why…? You **really** … want to know why! I’ll tell you why!! It's cuz’ whenever Shadow gets his ass into trouble I have to drag him out or he runs the risk of letting himself get hurt or worse die. Last time he got injured his wounds got infected causing mass hysteria for not only me but Egghead and Rouge as well. He has no confidence, no sense of self-worth and above all no real identity.” Sonic pushed Amy out of the way as he turned to Shadow whose expression had changed from uninterested to attentive.

 

“You’re **very** lucky to have someone who cares as much as I do, but you’re too busy worrying about things you can’t control. Even I know the past is the past. Grow a backbone already!” Sonic bellowed with all the force and emotion he could possibly muster.

 

He was tired of it. He wanted to be Shadows friend, maybe even his best friend. They shared something in common. They both had secrets, in those emerald and ruby eyes. Secrets that neither Sonic nor Shadow could tell anyone besides each other. If only he could get him to open up, maybe… maybe they both could get the emotional support they so desperately needed.

 

Sonic realized he pushed the ebony hedgehog too far and put his hands up in defense trying to symbolize to him that he didn’t mean what he said.

_(I need to say something to get him to calm down, but I’ve tried all my techniques with him earlier and none of them worked.)_

He recognized the inevitable and stood in silence as he awaited his rival’s response.

And by the wrath emanating in Shadow's crimson eyes.

** It wasn’t going to be good… **


	3. Never Remind Him of the Pain

Shadow's feelings had completely changed. Fear and shock were replaced with anger and a little touch of admiration. Sonic was always so sure of himself and the ebony hedgehog had to admit that was something he very much respected. But no amount of veneration could overpower the burning rage exploding through his body like atomic bombs. It consumed every inch of his body as he rushed over to blue hedgehog, grabbing his neck and pinning him up against the wall. Amy screamed as she ran to the other side of the room, too overwhelmed and terrified to do much of anything. 

 

“Who are **YOU** to speak of my past in such an impolite manner? I never asked for your or anyone’s opinion, yet you assume you have the right to confront me on a topic as touchy as my memories. I hope you realize that all you’re doing is making things more heated between us. This is why you’re a stupid kid, stop barging into my mind or I will be forced to rip out every bone in your body one…by….one.” He tightened his grip around the azure hedgehog’s neck who was starting to struggle for oxygen.

 

“ **SHADOW**! Let him go already. He’s suffered enough!” Amy yelled from behind a lamp at the corner of the room.

 

The black hedgehog released Sonic from his grip and bit his lip watching him fall to the floor barely conscious. He marched out of the room as Amy sprinted over and cuddled the poor cobalt hedgehog nearly smothering him. A sense of sadness emanated from his eyes as he pushed her away. 

 

“It’s okay, I pushed it and I deserved to get my ass handed to me. Maybe I just need to stop trying.” Sonic whimpered as he felt his eyes tear up just a little.

 

“It’s not your fault, my love. You’re just trying to support him. He’s too much of a jerk. You should put your energy into something or someone more important.” She stated comfortingly as she tried to get closer to the almost crying sapphire hedgehog.

 

“No Amy… it _is_ my fault and I need to own up to it.” He confirmed with a sad nod.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadows thoughts flew through his brain at speeds almost as quick as the flames burning in his eyes. The amount of pure anger was something he hadn’t experienced before. Running past the bedroom, he threw a chair against the wall attempting to get out his frustration.

_(What in the world was he trying to accomplish? He acted like he was doing me a huge favor. What a self-centered egotist)._ Shadow thought as he snatched the chair and placed it exactly where he found it at the dining room table. He exited the house walking quickly and erratically attempting to get back home without destroying the town out of rage. 

This was the final straw. He wasn’t going to confront Sonic until he got one hell of an apology. 

His anger died down for a split second as he imagined what kind of apology the cobalt hedgehog would have to give in order for him to feel satisfied. His face blushed slightly as he imagined Sonic dressed in a cute maid outfit begging for forgiveness.

_*(“I’m sorry shadoooww-senpai, I didn’t mean to make you angry, will you ever forgive meee~.” The azure hedgehog cried out in a sweet almost feminine voice while pouring a cup of tea.)*_

The daydream was interrupted by pain as he realized he had collided with a tree. Jumping back, he walked around the shrub, trying to control his thoughts. These kinds of desires were becoming a real nuisance and always seemed to catch him off guard.

_(No, no! Must not give into any form of temptation. His apology is going to have to be real and sincere.)_

The ebony hedgehog sprinted back home as he winced at his still fresh wounds. Sonic never really finished patching him up. He opened the wooden door to his little home and walked in with his heart still racing with frustration. The house was quite modern with beautiful wood flooring and a simple open-layout. Nothing was out of order or unsymmetrical even the rugs were at the correct angle.

_(I don’t need his help, I never needed anyone’s help. I can handle things completely on my own.)_ He thought as he collapsed on the couch.

The living room felt strangely quiet as the ticking of a clock was the only sound piercing through the stillness. The sun was just starting to set as he pulled a pillow over his face, wondering how he got so exhausted in the first place.

 

“Might as well, take a nap. It’s been a long day…” Shadows eyes slowly drooped down as he fell into a deep sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eerie wind blew through the trees as the sky was turning crimson-gold to black. Shadow shivered as he slowly walked through a forest practically blinded by a sense of overwhelming panic. Noises seemed to follow his steps as he attempted to find an escape, but the woodland seemed never-ending. His body felt weak and delicate as he desperately handled his way around all the trees and shrubbery through the darkness. He decided to stop walking and evaluate the situation.

 

“It’s okay Shadow… You’re okay, you’ll find a way out. Just keep moving forward and don’t look back.” He talked to himself with a warm tone. 

 

The talking didn’t seem to make him feel any less afraid, but before he could continue moving forward a young most likely male voice crept into his ears. 

 

“What are YOU hiding from…..? Am I really that scary?” The voice queried with a teasing childlike tone. The ebony hedgehog turned around looking in all directions for a creature or person, but it seemed to have no physical form.

 

“I can see you, I can always see you and I am here to shield you from the pain. Someday, you will be able to see me too, but until then you will have to be patient, Shadow the Hedgehog.” The adolescent voice seemed to vanish with the wind as the ebony hedgehog closed his eyes tightly, frantically trying to keep himself composed. 

 

_(Maria, please, dear god help me. I need your love and support NOW. Weren’t we supposed to protect each other? Why did you have to leave me all alone in this crazy world without any memories, friends or family? Why can’t we just be together?)_ Shadow urgently begged in his head as he noticed tears running down his face. 

_(Why must I always be alone…?)_ He thought, brushing the tears from his eyes.

He fell to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees, as the child’s voice came rustling back through the trees.

 

“ **YOU… ARE…. NOT…. ALONE….** ” Echoed through the woods, making Shadow feel a slight chilling sense of comfort.

 

_ (Who are you, strange child?) _


	4. Maria's Protection

Shadow's eyes shot open as he awoke in a familiar place. Everything in his living room was neat and organized besides himself. The ebony hedgehog blinked as he noticed it was just a nightmare. Wiping the tears from his face, he moved his body from the contortion position he woke up in.

 

“Man… that was intense”. He whispered with his ruby eyes glimmering against the daylight of the morning sun. 

 

He quickly turned on the television as he threw his body off the couch and placed the pillow that lied on his face exactly where it belonged. He flipped through the stations before finding the news, the commentator started reciting the latest broadcast.

 

“Good Morning Mobius, it is now 7:00 am and police are still struggling to locate the whereabouts of the criminal Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who disappeared roughly last Friday. He is most notably known for directing machines to destroy valuable parts of our police and government force. If you have any information regarding his location you have been asked to call the number listed below.” The newscaster nodded before switching to commercial break.

 

_(Did the Dr. really decide to give up? That isn’t like him. He must have something up his sleeve. Never mind that, didn’t I come home around 6 pm, did I really sleep that much? I usually sleep a max of 5 hours a night. I can already tell this is going to be a weird day.)_ He contemplated while walking through the living room into the beautifully crafted kitchen with marble counter tops and turbo-stove.

 

“Anything in particular you want for breakfast, Maria? I happen to be **absolutely** starving.” He looked over at a picture frame hanging on the wall right above him. A girl in her early teens was standing next to her grandfather. Her golden hair and blue eyes were beaming, almost embracing Shadow with a shroud of comfort. 

 

“I think we will have to make do with scrambled eggs, I’m in no shape to travel to the market”. He declared with a short snicker while gently cracking eggs into a large bowl. 

 

As he mixed all the ingredients together he thought of the voice from his nightmare. It sounded somewhat familiar. However he didn’t know any young children, at least not well enough for him to remember their voices.

_(Hmm… I’m sure it’s nothing… it was just a bad dream, right? But why would a child’s voice fuel such a horrifying sense of feebleness.)_ Shadow thought as he poured the egg solution into a pan.

 

“Hay Maria, do you think a **demon** is following me or something?" Shadow asked the picture as he folded the partially cooked eggs on the stove.

 

“If so, it must be _awful_ at finding people because I’m already corrupted as it is.” He proclaimed loudly with a grin on his face and a single laugh.

 

“I kind of wish I knew more what you sounded like. You probably have a beautiful singing voice based on your picture. I must say you really must have taught me to appreciate music by how much I love it. Speaking of which, I need to call the boss and ask him when my next project is due. Jingles don’t write themselves you know.” He glanced at the calendar and sighed when he realized it had no more information than he already knew.

 

“Man, if people see me like this, they will think I’m crazy. Not that I _care_ about what other people think, but still. I really wonder if my feelings are even accurate or if this is some elaborate scheme.” His voice was drowned out by the sound of the sizzling eggs.

 

“They’re all I have so I guess I have no choice but to accept them as fact. I know you died because of me, but that’s where my memories start and end and even that memory is sometimes fuzzy.” He averred frustratingly before looking at the young girl closely.

 

“Did you save me from my nightmare, Maria?” He inquired sweetly while a smile of affection crept onto his face.

 

“You always seem to come when I need you most, _even though you’re no longer here_ …” Shadow whispered as he turned off the burner. 

 

The house was again very silent except for the occasional chirping of the birds or ticking of the clock.   
His smiling face turned to a frown as he put the eggs on two separate plates, making sure they were completely equal.

 

“Enjoy the food, my **only** true friend.” He uttered with a quick nod. 

 

He sat one plate as close to the picture as possible and took the other to the dining room next to the kitchen. He began eating slowly thinking about all that happened yesterday. Sonic had been acting very odd. He went from being laid back to almost being clingy and the more they communicated the more desperate and forceful the blue hedgehog became. Shadow glanced out the window and watched the birds fly from tree to tree grabbing sticks with their little beaks.

_(Maybe it’s best for us to separate completely. All we do is fight, after all.)_ He thought as he let out a shy sigh, but every part of his body was telling him ‘NO’. 

Why?

Why did Sonic have such a large impact on his feelings and actions? It shouldn’t be that way right? He and the cobalt hedgehog weren’t even really friends at best they were acquaintances at worst enemies. 

_(That feeling I get around him... What does it mean? Hell, I’m not even sure what feeling it is. Lust? Far from it, I never wanted to do anything sexual to him. Hate? If so why would I daydream of him on a daily basis? I mean if I really loathed him I could just eliminate him from my life completely. Jealousy? Maybe a little. He is always getting constant attention and love from practically everyone. Who wouldn’t be a little jealous of that? Still, that doesn’t feel quite right. His eyes froze as he noticed the only word that felt remotely right was **affection**...?)_ A knock interrupted Shadow’s thought process as he finished the last of his eggs before roaring at the door.

 

“Just a minute! I need to clean up something!” He declared as he rushed into the kitchen to clean his dish and place Maria's in the fridge. 

 

Finally, he strolled over to see who was visiting him so early in the morning. Opening the door, he felt a tad uneasy. Whoever was standing behind the door was **not** in a good mood and he could tell just from the aura of the area.

 

“May I ask who is visiting me on this fine morning?” Shadow requested in a polite tone.

 

**“Your worst nightmare…!”** Shouted a familiar voice.


	5. Overbearing Sidekick Syndrome

The door slammed open as Shadow took a few steps back in defense so the object didn’t collide with his face. He stood in silence as a two-tailed fox glared at him with a look one could describe as **deadly.**

 

“Good Morning Tails, you seem to be a _tad_ on the peeved side. What is it with you people and breaking down doors anyway?” Shadow stated sarcastically with his hand resting on his hip.

 

“What in the **world** did you do to Sonic?! He’s a complete train-wreck. He hasn’t come out of his room since yesterday evening.” The fox asked with his adolescent voice trying to sound assertive.

 

The charcoal hedgehog didn’t really fall for it. He knew Tails couldn’t do anything to him, then again the ebony hedgehog had no chaos emeralds so he didn’t really want to waste his limited energy on a brat. As hard as it was, he decided to _try_ and take the fox seriously.

 

“All I did was rough him up a little, I’ve done it probably two to three dozen times. Not sure why he decided to have a mental breakdown **now** and quite bluntly, _I don’t care_.” Shadow responded with an incredibly uninterested tone. 

 

Deep down inside he did care, quite a lot actually. The thought of Sonic's crying face practically **destroyed** him inside, but it wasn’t his fault. The azure hedgehog pushed his buttons too hard and he was merely standing up for himself. Tails let out an annoyed sigh and finally a deep breath trying to dye down his rage.

 

“If you hate him so much, why talk to him? You only cause him trouble. You’re the only person that makes Sonic cry and that disgusts me. It’s my responsibility to protect him from demons like you!” Tails declared as he pointed his finger at Shadow with assurance.

 

The ebony hedgehog laughed a little inside. _A demon really?_ He wasn’t that evil and even he was willing to accept that. Shadow frowned in response even though he thought he might burst into laughter at any moment. 

 

_(Is it really true? Is Sonic crying because of me or is Tails merely overreacting? I did nothing too extreme right? I mean I did kind of strangle him but that’s nothing new.)_ The ebony hedgehogs mind wondered a bit as he tried to comprehend the azure hedgehog's sporadic emotional eruption.

The kitsune noticed Shadow’s slow change of expression from uninterested to slightly concerned. He decided to take advantage of the moment and put his plan into action.

 

“In fact, I think we can make a deal. As Sonic's best friend, I can persuade him rather easily. If you do me a little favor, I’ll make sure he never bothers you again. I know a few things that are bound to make him _run in the opposite direction._ You get what you want and I get what I want.” Tails affirmed with a secure nod as he stared the ebony hedgehog down.

 

“What **exactly** are you going to tell him, shorty?” Shadow questioned with his eyes staring right back at the foxes face.

 

“That’s for me to decide, don’t worry I don’t know anything too personal and I may fib a little; but in the end, he will be out of your quills and I will get back the Sonic I know and love. All you need to do is power a device that can locate Chaos Emeralds. I know, for a fact, your body is filled with Chaos Energy. Don’t worry, I already prepared a way to relocate the power from you to the machine and I’m 89.976% sure it won’t destroy you and/or the lab in the process.” Tails confirmed with a grin as he handed Shadow the designs of how the transfer was going to work.

 

“Do we have ourselves a deal, Mr. Shadow?” Tails queried as he held his hand out preparing for an immediate shake.

 

“What makes you think I _believe_ you? What information do you know that could make Sonic hate me anymore than he already does?” Shadow asked with a skeptical tone.

 

“His disgust for me has never stopped him from tampering into my life before. What makes you think that a kid like you can keep him from tormenting me?” The ebony hedgehog continued with the face of someone who just check-mated a chess game. 

 

“Because I have an IQ of over 300 and even **you  **know that Sonic doesn’t like it when people are able to see through him. I know exactly who he is and I’m willing to use it against him for his own safety.” Tails confirmed confidently.

 

“You’re not the first person I did this to. I can assure you he will no longer be problematic.” He stated as he wobbled his hand a little wanting the ebony hedgehog to shake it.

 

Shadow stood in silence wondering about the ramifications. If he made this deal their friendship or lack thereof, would most likely diminish into a pure rivalry. **Why did that hurt him inside so badly?** Even though he hated to admit it, he did appreciate Sonic's relentless help and support, but it was better for him, wasn’t it? He really wanted this bickering to end and for Sonic to go back to being himself. For his sake, he had to do this. Even though it was practically eating him alive, **Sonic’s mental health was more important to the ebony hedgehog then his own internal desires.**

 

“Sounds like a plan, you bring me to your workshop and I’ll power the thing up.” He said weakly as he shook Tails’ hand with a look of complete defeat.

 

The yellow fox was incredibly astonished by Shadows reaction. It was almost like he was giving a child up or saying goodbye to someone he deeply cared about. He felt a tad sorry, even though the ebony hedgehog caused so much pain, he did have feelings. But, Tails was quickly reminded of how upset Sonic sounded this morning and the flame in his soul ignited once again. 

 

**He was going to separate them rather Sonic liked it or not.**


	6. Utopia: Not Everything is as it Seems

Tails strolled out of Shadow's small yet sleek house with pride as he assumed he’d gotten the black hedgehog out of the equation. All he wanted was for Sonic to be safe and if he had to use unorthodox tactics, _he would_.

Walking through the forest to the kitsune's lab, the ebony hedgehog’s body felt slightly weaker than usual. The nightmare must have sapped all his energy away, or maybe it was the fact that he would never hear the cobalt hedgehog apologise for the day before. If Tails was being completely serious, that event would be the last time Sonic would ever care for him. It annoyed Shadow greatly, the fact that he felt so heartbroken and disjointed. 

As they paced through the large green woodland and into town, Tail's felt an odd vibe emanating from the slow moving hedgehog. He looked almost as miserable as Sonic sounded that morning and took this as a bad sign. 

_(They both feel the same that is not good... At all. I need to take care of this before it gets out of hand.)_ He thought as he walked past a few buildings of the cute city.

It looked just like a tiny rural town. Everything was a little behind the times and everybody seemed to know everyone. There were only a few places to go, but it looked to have what all the folks needed. Mothers were gently holding their children’s hands as they strolled from one place to another and everything seemed peaceful and quaint. Shadow liked it a lot and wished he could live in one of the cute cottages in the housing district. But no one wanted a _villain_ staining the Mobian reputation. There was almost no crime since Sonic and the police force were constantly watching the town’s people. It was so serene, almost like a hidden Utopia. That was until people started noticing the black hedgehog’s presence. Individuals were avoiding him and no one **dared** to look at him for more than a split second. Children quickly hid behind their mothers and all side conversations instantly stopped as he passed.

( _They don’t know me. Why the heck are they judging me? I never did anything wrong besides beat up their hero a few times. Well I guess that’s all the reason they need to start a Shadow the Hedgehog hate club.)_ He thought with his ears bent downward in slight embarrassment as he began to imagine how cute the immature blue hedgehog would look if he was the only one trying to convince people that Shadow wasn’t really that bad.

The kitsune and hedgehog walked passed the final shop before arriving at the housing district. The cottages were small and somewhat fragile, but Shadows inner girl got the best of him as he just had to admire how darn cute they were. Asking Tails all different kinds of questions about architecture and costs. He responded annoyingly and gave quick undescriptive replies attempting to force the ebony hedgehog to shut up as soon as possible. When they walked past the little houses they started to get to the more expensive ones. This is where most of the high officials in government, military, medical and police would live. After that was the celebrity district filled with exotic and luxurious mansions. Finally, they arrived at the lab, pretty average looking with a hint of class, and right next door was the largest and most beautiful house in the town. The architecture was very classic, it was around 3 stories and covered with beautiful arches, stone statues and a gorgeous garden in the back. Shadow assumed it was owned by the president of the town or something, but was surprised when he felt a strange sense of **déjà vu**. 

 

“Make yourself at home, Sonics house is right next door. I can talk to him right now, if you want. Unless you have some final words.” The kitsune queried with an almost evil tone making Shadow feel slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Wait! That giant mansion is where **Sonic** lives? I thought it was like the leader’s house!” The ebony hedgehog replied curiously as he remembered that’s where Sonic brought him when the entire glass situation happened. 

 

_(Man, if I knew he lived in such a breathtaking home, I would have taken a better look around when I left. I was so angry that I never really noticed. The entire time I was staring right at the ground trying to keep myself from destroying everything in my wake.)_ Shadow thought as Tails waved his hand in front of his face as the kitsune noticed he was staring off into space and completely oblivious to him trying to explain the situation.

 

“Hay  **listen up**! He is the main protector of the town so the government gives him pretty much anything he wants. I don’t really think he lets it get to him, though. He always finds a way to make things more challenging.” Tails replied in a matter-of-fact tone like it was common knowledge.

Shadow knew that but the biggest best mansion in the whole city? That seemed slightly shifty. Sonic always seemed a bit off compared to the rest of the Mobians and people respected him very carefully. Even children were incredibly polite to him. Shadow felt a strange shiver run up his spine.

  
**_(Are people secretly afraid of him?)_** He thought as he felt his body stiffen a little in slight fear.  


“It is a bit strange, isn’t it? I guess I didn’t get the memo because I have no idea why the town acts the way they do. I wish people would talk about it but every time I bring it up the person freezes and turns around. I suppose we’ll both have to learn eventually.” He gave Shadow a quick nod before walking out of the lab on his way to the azure hedgehog’s Victorian style manor, leaving the ebony hedgehog to rummage through his thoughts and feelings.

As Shadow continued to wonder about how the stupid innocent kid could possibly frighten a whole town an image of his crying face started to torture his mind. He lied his head on his hand before letting out a single whimper before catching himself from crying.

 _(I need to keep calm, soon this will all be over and I can go back to doing what I want, when I want without a stupid kid questioning my life decisions.)_ He assumed as he sat on the couch, looking at all the crazy gadgets lined up on tables in front of him. 

They all seemed to be filled with so much passion. Tails really loved Sonic that much? After all, these gadgets were designed to help him protect his best friend.

_(It must be nice having someone care for you unconditionally like that.)_ The ebony hedgehog thought as his eyes widened with shock.

He was expecting to start thinking about Maria, but instead his mind was filled with the kindness of _someone else_. His face flushed as it felt very different. He loved Maria with every fiber of his being, however he never really desired anything more than the thought of her. Was it the same with the person in his head? Sonic had practically taken over his mind without any effort. It didn’t really matter how he felt anyway. He made his decision and was going to stick with it.

### No matter… how much it hurt.

The wind blew through the open windows of the lab, bringing fresh air to Shadow as he tried to hold back the tears. Tails would be back any moment and knew if he started crying, stopping could take hours. He decided to distract himself by walking over and examining the many books the kitsune had lying around. The majority of them were on chemistry, inventing or simple science, but there was one that stood out.

The title read “ _Psychology Journal Issue #5_ : How to help mentally traumatized victims forgive the past and look towards the future.”

The words pierced Shadow in a place he couldn’t really explain. It was almost like the book was seeing straight into him. He quickly asked himself what power existed in these words that caused such a **violent** reaction. He immediately thought back to his rivalry/friendship with Sonic. The fear, the inability to open up and the incredibly ferocious anger. Was it all because he had no way of confronting his past? He knew Maria died because of him. If he could find a way to remember, maybe it would be easier to confront. The azure hedgehog wanted to help him recover from the event, but the ebony hedgehog wasn’t crying out for help, right? He didn’t purposely try and make people feel sorry for him or _maybe_ that wasn’t the point. Perhaps something that wasn’t obvious to Shadow might be apparent to another. The cobalt hedgehog reaching out could be a response to his own slight signs of affection and weakness. He recognized that those feelings weren’t a lie. They were very real. But if he turned it off completely, every feeling that is, maybe Sonic wouldn’t be so inclined to mess with his mind... and _heart_. 

** How could he keep Sonic as safe and happy as possible without destroying himself and their _friendship_  in the process? **

His heart felt weak and yet his mind was still willing to fight. Fight to push away anything that might hurt him or penetrate his feeble soul. He would rather be completely alone than give anyone a chance to misuse him and yet somehow the thought of Sonic holding and protecting him never seemed more comforting as he tried to keep his mind from wandering any further.


	7. Nirvana

Sonic laid on his bed wrapped in his favorite blanket as a few drops of tears soaked into the covering. 

_**(What Tails said was unacceptable.)**_ He thought as he continued to snuggle the comforter while gently rubbing it against his eyes.

As the azure hedgehog turned his head to gaze out the window, he sensed a feeling. A very bad, horrible, dreadful feeling. His ears perked up as he saw Shadow next door in the lab. 

(What in the world does Tails want with him?)

Sonic's eyes shot open as he threw the blanket off his body and marched out of his bedroom a bit on edge. 

**_(Something isn’t right at all.)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ebony hedgehog set the book where he found it, not really wanting to know the answers. He decided to push away his thoughts until later as he heard Tails fly back into his workshop. The kitsune closed the door behind him, stealthily locking it completely shut.

 

“All taken care of Shadow. I must admit, his reaction was surprising. He actually fought with me a little, but don’t worry he ended up accepting what I said.” Tails stated with a very phony smile as he started to walk over to the black hedgehog who looked as if he was on the brink of mentally collapsing.

 

Shadow was still in a state of shock as he nodded to the little fox making it clear that he was fine. This relieved the kitsune a little as he decided to put his plan into action.

Tails quickly passed by him and walked over to one of the machines he had been looking at and snatched it from the pedestal it was located on. It was a simple radar screen with a little antenna. 

 

“ **This** is supposed to be able to _locate_ Chaos Emeralds? You must be joking.” Shadow inquired sarcastically as he poked the front of the screen.

 

“All it does is look for spikes in energy. Think of it as an advanced metal detector, the only difference being it’s looking for strong signals of Chaos Energy.” He revealed as he set down another contraption.

Shadow stared at the round slab of steel with a look of curiosity as Tails hooked the invention to the Chaos Emerald Locator.

 

“And this is what will be transferring the energy. It yanks the Chaos energy from your body using static electricity. The science is really quite fascinating. All you have to do is take off your glove and put your hand on top of it and when I turn it, don’t be alarmed, but you might feel a _little_ tingle. When the screen on the radar lights up you will be done and may remove your hand.” Tails explained showing the instructional designs and pointing out the steps.

 

“Are you sure this won’t destroy **everything** around us?” Shadow asked hesitantly.

 

“Were you _not_ listening earlier? I said I was 89.976% certain that you and your surroundings will live to see another day. Those are the best odds I’ve ever had.” The fox pointed at the designs again showing the exact number.

 

“Alright, but if I lose some quills due to flames, _I’m blaming you_ …” Shadow declared as he started to take off his glove and put his hand over the metal slab connected to the device.

 

“Don’t be such a pansy, Shadow. I did my end of the bargain and now it’s your turn.” Tails assured with a smirk.

 

He backed away a few feet and just as Shadow was starting to have second thoughts, switched on the machine. The ebony hedgehog could feel his energy being drained and placed into the device as little bolts of lightning ran up his fingers. He was surprised to notice no pain. In fact, if anything, it was kind of _soothing_. The surge of electricity continued for a few more seconds before the device started to make all kinds of weird noises. Crackles and pops flooded through the lab like fireworks. This wasn’t a good sign and Tails took an even larger step back as the sounds became more prominent.

# BOOM

The mechanism exploded into pieces as a huge surge of chaos energy erupted in all directions. Hitting both the Chaos Emerald Detector, completely destroying it, and Shadow in the process. Tails was fortunate, he had put enough space between him and the machine that he didn’t get wounded. The ebony hedgehog, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky. His body rested on the cold floor after being catapulted against the wall, practically lifeless. Tails quickly staggered over to check if he was still alive.

 

“No no no no no! I didn’t want to **kill** him, I don’t hate him _that much._ All I wanted was to sap his power!” He howled desperately as he checked Shadows wrists.

 

There was a pulse, but it was inconsistent. His heart must be having trouble keeping up after being drained most of its energy. He knew he needed help, but if he opened the door Sonic would come rushing in to save the day and the kitsune wanted him completely out of the situation. He pressed a little button underneath one of his many experiment tables and a hidden door opened as he lifted the unresponsive hedgehog, placing him on the couch.

 

“I’m sorry, I was almost **certain** this wouldn’t happen. I will take full responsibility, but only because it’s  my fault.” Tails said irritatingly while rushing out the secret door. His thoughts were running with who he could possible run to for help as Shadows shallow breathing continued to get even more unpredictable. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic felt the aftereffect of the chaos energy explosion and dashed out of his home as quickly as he could. Is Tails trying to murder Shadow using his own power? _That’s incredibly twisted_! He marched towards the lab with motivation as he wiggled the doorknob expecting it to easily open. 

 

“Huh, it’s locked... Tails… **TAILS! LET ME IN THIS INSTANT!!** ” Sonic shouted at the door banging as loud as he could.

 

He put his ear to the wall, hoping to hear the sounds of movement but heard nothing until:

 

“ _Sonikuu… help me…_ ” Shadow frantically cried out in his sleep as his body could sense his presence.

 

The blue quickster had never heard the ebony hedgehog sound so desperate. He knew he was in bad shape as he urgently pushed against the door. 

 

“I’m right here. Let me in and I’ll help you!” Sonic exclaimed comfortingly as he went back to the wall listening closely for a response. 

 

Nothing.

 

**That was it.** He didn’t care what Tails thought. He didn’t care what anyone thought. Shadow needed him and if he had to destroy an entire village for the ebony hedgehog in his time of weakness, he would. In other words,  nothing, especially a stupid door would stand in his way.

He backed up a few feet and got into his normal running position as he prepared himself for contact. He counted to three before sprinting as fast as he could, striking the door hard enough to make it go flying off the hinges. 

He celebrated this accomplishment for a few seconds before running over to ebony hedgehog who was still struggling for oxygen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadows eyes opened cautiously as he felt the sense of complete feebleness that plagued him in the prior nightmare. He looked around, but blackness covered his body. It was almost like he was looking from the view of a god observing down at the people. In the middle of the emptiness sat a silhouette of what looked like a young Mobian child with his face buried in his hands. Tears cascaded down his face as the ebony hedgehog could hear voices of speculation.

“I heard he killed those poor people. His parents should throw him in a mental asylum.” Said one of the people followed by a response.

 

“I know, but he **IS** just a child, maybe he will grow up to be a nice young man.”

 

“Demons cannot grow up to be gentlemen, Miss.” Another voice spoke as the outline continued to sob.

 

“I have no idea what happened, please you gotta believe me. The lady, I must find her, so please give me another chance. I’ll be better, **promise**!” The child begged and screamed with a tone of complete defeat and fear.

 

Shadow wanted to comfort the small creature but before he could even get his bearings on the situation everything went completely silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic put his hand on Shadows face gently patting it. He was _eerily_ cold and motionless, the only movement being his breath which happened at an arbitrary rate. The cobalt hedgehog could sense how little energy the other had. 

 

“I’m right here, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. If I wasn’t such an emotional basket case this morning, Tails would have been fine.” He spoke soothingly trying to comfort the black hedgehog who wasn’t responding to any form of physical contact.

 

“Please wake up, I want to talk to you. No, scratch that. I **need** to talk to you. I have some major apologizing to do.” His voice started to choke as tears filled his eyes.

 

“I can’t apologies if you die, Shadow. _Please_ …” He wrapped his arms tightly around his rival, resting his head on his soft white chest fur. 

 

“Please be okay... If you wake up, I promise, I will do **_everything_** in my power to protect you.” Sonic begged as he nuzzled his teary face into Shadows fur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ebony hedgehogs feeling of fear started to fade as the young voice from his dream sneaked into his ears.

 

“I’m right here. _Let me in_ and I’ll help you.” It whispered thoughtfully as Shadow watched a magnificent glow fill the vacant blackness. 

 

As the light continued to grow, he experienced a paradise, unlike anything he had ever seen. The sun was bright enough that he could watch the waves wash over his shoes and listen to wind blow at a very mild calming rate. He watched palm trees gently sway in the breeze. He could even smell the wonderful sea salt air. Everything was bright and warm with nothing but beauty stretching as far as he could see.

_(Is this heaven?)_ He thought to himself as the utopia continued to become more vivid. He could feel a passionate happy sensation sweep over him.

No this is the feeling of…

#  **Nirvana**


	8. I Will Protect You, Even From Myself

Shadow blinked as he felt a warm blanket envelope himself and wires touching almost every part of his body. The bed was slightly uncomfortable and he could barely move with how small it was.

_(Where in the world am I? I thought I died and this is definitely not heaven.)_ He thought as he moved his body from side to side, attempting to get more breathing space. 

He looked around the unbelievably spotless room. It was quite small with relatively boring tile flooring and wall paint. Shadow could hear the sounds of quick footsteps outside his room and realized it had to be a hospital. Right in front of him was a television and below it a counter with nothing but a giant bouquet of **blue roses**. He felt his body _heat_ up as he realized someone knew his favorite flower. They glimmered as the sun came out of the clouds for the first time that day and blushed as the little blue hedgehog skipped through his mind. These roses were practically the same color as him.

( _I wonder if he’s alright. I know Tails probably scared him off, but I question if it was the right thing to do.)_  His thoughts continued to flow as he heard the clip clop of heels walk into his room.

A young bat with a beautiful face and figure to match stood staring at the crimson eyes of the charcoal hedgehog.

 

“How ya feeling _babe_? I heard you were in a coma, so I left my vacation early.” A low raspy voice uttered with a laid back tone.

 

“Ah, Rouge. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Shadow responded almost smiling before turning his head towards the flowers.

 

“You got me these, didn’t you? They’re absolutely beautiful.” He added with a simple nod before lying his head back on the pillow.

 

“As much as I would have _loved_ to be the genius to get those, I only arrived a few minutes ago. I didn’t have time to get you such an elaborate present. Whoever did though, they know you to a T. It must be a fangirl or.... _boy_.” Rouge replied with a playful look before sitting in the chair next to Shadow. She crossed her legs and sighed before gazing at the handsome hedgehog.

 

“If only I knew the key to Shadow's heart. I’m sure I could die happy.” She rested her hand on her cheek almost embarrassed.

 

“As much as I appreciate the kind words, I have established that I have no interest in relationships. Even with someone as lovely as you.” The ebony hedgehog laughed a little before gazing out the window attempting to distract himself from his thoughts on Sonic. 

 

“Ooo… Do you feel that way about the person who got you those absolutely breathtaking roses? I think you would take advantage of someone like that and maybe have a little _fun_. You like the game just as much as I do.” Rouge smiled as she bit her lip with anticipation, awaiting his cunning response.

 

“I’m not _that_ bad of a guy. The last thing the poor soul needs is a one night stand. Anyone who goes through that much trouble for me is not mentally sane.” Shadow articulated somewhat annoyingly before turning back to Rouge and pointing at her face.

 

“Unlike you, I do not sell my soul to a bunch of drooling admirers. Not that I have much of a soul or fans, to begin with, but yeah.” Shadows eyes stared right at Rouge's before sitting up to face her.

 

“Oh my… those be fighting words. _Watch out or I might slip and fall on you._ ” She threatened teasingly before giving him a flirtation wink.

 

“Don’t you **even** go there! We have this mutual respect thing going on, remember? _Don’t break my fragile heart already._ ”The charcoal hedgehog declared mockingly as he reacted to her somewhat loving facial expression.

 

“You’re just so darn cute. I can barely stand it. It’s incredible that guys like you exist.” She gave a genuine smile before patting the top of the ebony hedgehog's head.

 

“Hmm? Visit some dark alleys and I’m sure you’ll meet more than you ever thought could exist.” He responded awkwardly as Rouge stroked his head. 

 

“No silly. Someone who doesn’t care about my body. Never once have I seen you look at my chest. How can I not admire a guy like that?” She slid her finger a little behind the ebony hedgehog’s ear before lifting her hand off his head. She knew she was making him feel uncomfortable, but it was hard resisting the urge to touch him. 

 

“There’s more to a person than their appearance. Although, if you want my advice. Put on some less revealing clothing and see if you get as many horny fanboys.” Shadow pointed to her tight mid-thigh summer dress. 

 

“You’re _sucha_ sweetheart. Well, it seems like you’re doing better, so I’m going back to my vacation. If that’s alright?” She said before patting his shoulder comfortingly.

 

“Fine, leave me all alone in the cold. See if I care.” Shadow lied back down before wrapping the blanket back around himself.

 

He was actually a little disappointed. Rouge was the only person he could really be honest with. Deep down inside she was a wonderful person and he very much respected their friendship.

 

“Don’t be like that, I’m sure your _secret admirer_ will make you feel way better than I ever could. Text me when you get out of the hospital sweet-cakes.” She gave one last wink before standing up and exiting the room with her hips swaying from side to side. 

 

The room went back to being silent besides the annoying contraption that kept monitoring the ebony hedgehog’s vitals. He decided there wasn’t a better time to try and take a little nap since he was all alone. He closed his eyes tight hoping that it would relieve his mind before hearing footsteps echo into his room.

 

“Oh man. I thought maybe he’d wake up today. The doctors were **almost** certain.” Bellowed an acquainted voice as Shadow felt a hand start to tenderly stroke his quills. 

 

That nirvana feeling filled the ebony hedgehog's body again making his heart rate and blood pressure go to a very relaxed rate. His mind was at ease as well. For once Shadow felt somewhat... happy. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t ever let this happen again.” The voice whispered gently into his ear as he continued to sweetly pet Shadow's head.

 

“I still haven’t given you a proper apology, so you better wake up soon.” The voice stated teasingly before lowering it to a more serious tone.

 

“Just don’t give up on me. I have so much to learn from you. I have so much more to learn **about**  you.” He stopped caressing the hedgehog and lifted his hand away making the feeling vanish almost immediately. 

 

_(No come back! I want to feel it again. I don’t want it to ever leave. **I want to feel it forever!** ) _Shadow thought frantically as the desire for physical comfort started to consume his self-control.   
Sonic lifted his head to look at the monitor screen with all of the charcoal hedgehog's vitals to check if he was stable. They started to go a bit crazy before he felt arms wrap around his back and forcefully pull him down.

 

“ **YOU WERE AWAKE THE ENTIRE TIME**?!?!” The cobalt exclaimed as Shadow snuggled him as close as possible. 

 

He struggled, attempting to release himself, but the ebony's grip was too strong and he couldn’t escape. Not that he really wanted to. But if someone walked in and saw them, he would never forgive himself.

 

“Those things weren’t meant to be heard, **idiot**! Do you have  ANY idea how angry I am at you?!” Sonic yelled embarrassingly as he could hear the charcoal hedgehog's heart beat slowly go back to normal.

 

“You can let me go now.... I’m starting to have trouble breathing.” Sonic asked not really wanting Shadow to obey. 

 

“ ** _Never_**... not until you give me a **REAL** apology, you stupid kid.” He responded desperately as he pushed the azure hedgehog even closer to his heart hoping this would be enough to quench his cravings.


	9. Empathetic Disruption

Shadows grip subsided as he felt somewhat satisfied. The need for closeness hadn’t completely vanished, but it was weak enough that he could regain control of his body. He released the cobalt from the hug and sighed as he pulled the blanket over his head. He was more than embarrassed, he was **ashamed**. Sonic had seen a side of him that no one else had ever seen besides Maria. But then again, with very little memory of the event, he almost didn’t count it. The ebony fell silent as he shuffled underneath the covers awkwardly. Hoping that the azure quickster would take the hint that he wanted to be left alone. Instead, Sonic chuckled and patted the sheet where Shadow's head was located.

 

“ _It’s okay_... We all get like that sometimes. If you needed a hug so badly, you could have just asked. I wouldn’t have laughed at you. Especially since you have been through so much this week.” The blue hedgehog stated comfortingly as he looked at the calendar right below the television for clarification that it had been that long.

 

To him it felt like an eternity. Those long days waiting at the hospital had dragged out for long enough... 

 

**Weak,** that word rushed through the charcoal hedgehog's mind. He showed a great deal of feebleness to his own rival. In his eyes, that was the worst thing he could have possibly done. Sonic can now use this to his own advantage and hit Shadow where it hurts most. Especially after whatever Tails told him, he could be in a ton of trouble.

 

“ **Never**... _ever_... tell anyone what just happened, faker. Or I swear, I will kill you. Don’t you  dare underestimate me just because I showed a little softness.” Shadow pulled the blanket off his body and stared the azure hedgehog down with anger and slight fear coursing through his veins. 

 

Sonic took a few steps back but continued to look at Shadow with the same sympathetic eyes which surprised the ebony greatly. He was expecting the cobalt to become annoyed and slash out in frustration but instead he continued to show a certain amount of admiration. 

 

“I am _perfectly_ aware of the power the great Shadow the Hedgehog holds. What makes you think I would ever use a moment like this to my benefit? Weakness isn’t immoral Shadow. Yes, it’s important to stand your ground but it takes a much stronger man to cry then it is to swallow it down and pretend it doesn’t exist.” Sonic explained with a slight smile as he turned toward the blue roses while preventing contact with the ebony's scarlet eyes.

 

“What is wrong with you?! We are **RIVALS** , which means were supposed to keep our weaknesses to ourselves. Why do you trust me so much? All I’ve ever done is complain about your immaturity and beat you up.” He growled in response as the monitor began to beep because of his huge spike in heart rate.

 

He wasn’t really that angry at Sonic, only himself. He didn’t understand what the azure brat was trying to achieve besides make him feel incredibly guilty. This kind of manipulation was a big reason he didn’t trust anyone.

 

Sonic had enough and decided it was time to explain his obsession. He recited the monolog in his head a few times before finally gaining the courage to speak.

 

“Shadow, don’t you get it? I’m like you. Something happened a long time ago that completely messed me up. Because of it, I  almost became an animal. I couldn’t trust or empathize with anyone. It drove me crazy and all I felt was incredible guilt. So I invented this cocky, happy, free personality to combat the remorse. I’m proud of myself for saving so many people and protecting the town, but I never really cared for them. The only person I have ever wanted to protect...” He stopped as he realized this would be showing too much fondness. Like Shadow, he was very fearful of the consequences of showing weakness. But he knew, if someone didn’t open up, nothing would be solved.

 

“Continue, Sonic. I’m curious.” Shadow listened intently as he saw the azure close his eyes and take a deep breath.

 

Sonic recognized that he was really being listened to and for probably the first time ever. No one else would ever be that considerate. They would just pretend to listen and never talk about it again. This made him even more anxious. What he wanted to express would have to be spoken in exactly the right way.

 

“Everyone I saved was to distract myself from the pain of not being able to understand or connect with other Mobians. Yes, I know that sounds dramatic. But... **you**. You’re different. I feel a sense of acceptance when I’m around you and I’m not the only one. You do that with everyone. It doesn’t matter if they’re black, white, young, old, male, female, hedgehog or fox. You accept people for who they are and even though you may not necessarily like them. You still treat them with respect.” Sonic assured with his hand resting on his forehead as he felt a bit nervous. 

 

“Of course, that’s just common courtesy, everyone is different so why hate those who try and be or do something deemed unconventional.” Shadow specified with a straightforward tone. 

 

He believed everyone knew that. Why was Sonic making such a big deal out of it?

 

“ **That’s been my life, Shadow.** I have built this personality out of what other people expect of me. Because of the inability to have real feelings a lot of the time, I have to try and fake it for the sake of society. But, no one has ever thought _“Hay I wonder what that guy really wants?”._ No, all they care about is that their hero is exactly what they expect an idol to be for the rest of eternity. Do you know how much that hurts, Shadow? Do you have any idea what I go through every day?! I’m trapped in an endless cycle of pretending then breaking down then pretending again!!!” Sonic bellowed with his face buried into his hands practically crying.

 

“Most of the time, I have to imitate what I believe a _perfect hero_ is so I can live a normal life in this little town without being persecuted. But if I could be free for only a few minutes a day and be who I want to be without fear, I would be satisfied. That’s all I desire Shadow, a way out for just a short amount of time. It isn’t as easy as just doing either. I need someone who will respect me no matter what and the only person who does that...” His voice trailed off as he rubbed the tears from his eyes before turning his head away from the ebony hedgehog, who was back to being shocked.

 

“ ** _Is you_**. You’re my way out and I am willing to sacrifice almost anything to gain your trust. Not to mention my actions almost got you killed. I want to help. All I ask in return is your reverence and kindness. I believe I need to be supported by someone who understands before I can truly find myself and gain the confidence to be who I want to be.” He finished as he practically choked on his slight sobs.

 

“I never feel safer then when I’m close to you.” The sapphire hedgehog whispered softly hoping that maybe Shadow didn’t hear but by the look of his bright red face, he most certainly had.

 

Silence once again entered the room as the ebony looked through his mind to find an appropriate response. He felt terrible, he knew Sonic really cared for him and now understood why he was so persistent. It was like all the lights had come on at once and he wasn’t mentally prepared for it. Not only did the kid feel exactly the same when near, he was also willing to explain something incredibly personal and most likely painful. 

_(He trusts me... That much?)_ The ebony thought as his body began to crave his closeness once again and this time it was more of a loving force whereas before it was more powerful.

Sonic, on the other hand, felt wonderful. All of those built up feelings were finally released and hopefully would be received. He felt a sense of pride and courage as he walked over to the bouquet of blue roses.

 

“Do you like them? I dyed them myself! They’re real roses, but I used some very special paint that I bought at the store to make them blue. They very rarely have any actual blue roses at the market. Which is probably why you love them so much. Someone has to go to real trouble to **create**  these.” Sonic uttered with a smile attempting to prove to Shadow that he was serious.

 

The ebony hedgehog was even quieter as he gave him a nod of sincere thanks before lying back on the bed in perplexity. His mind raced with so many questions.

_(Why me? What is it about me that is so appealing? Surely someone else is more suited to help him?! Is there really NO ONE who respects him more? Surely, Tails is trustworthy, right? Well, he is just a kid. Maybe it would be too much for him to handle and Amy... Don't even get me started on her.)_

Sonic noticed Shadow's contemplation and assumed this would be a great time to sweep him off his feet a little.

He walked over to the bed with a rose in hand and slipped the beautiful flower into his slick black and red quills. 

 

“Know that everything I do from now on is to protect you. I never **EVER** want to hurt you again.” He planted a gentle loving kiss on Shadow's forehead as a single tear fell out of the ruby eyes of the ebony hedgehog as if the affection was trying to escape his mind in any way possible.


	10. Empathetic Confusion

“I guess you could say that I’ve -” The azure hedgehog was cut off by a loud knock followed by a request to enter. He felt a sense of relief as he knew the ebony hedgehog wasn’t going to hear his last sentence.

 

“Just a minute, he’s a _bit_ on the shy side today!” Sonic shouted at the visitor before patting Shadow's head softly and removing the flower from his quills.

 

“C’mon, get a hold of yourself now. There’s someone waiting to visit you and I doubt you want them seeing you in this kind of state.” Sonic whispered teasingly as he felt something slap his hand away.

 

“Don’t touch me, faker...” The ebony hedgehog responded as he crossed his arms and turned the other way.

 

“There’s the Shadow I’m used to. Welcome back, did you enjoy your _vacation_? I must say I’ve never seen you so dazed and speechless. It was downright  precious.” Sonic pestered cutely as he put his hand on his hip.

 

“Go screw yourself. I don’t have the energy to deal with your bull right now.” Shadow felt his cheeks still warm as he tried to push the event out of his mind. Whatever was going on between him and Sonic would have to be dealt with later.

 

The voice repeated their prior request and the azure hedgehog responded giving his okay as Shadow was still trying to recover from the shock.

 

Footsteps echoed into the room as Sonic stepped out of the way so the doctor could get closer to the ebony hedgehog.

 

“How are you feeling, Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog?” The badger asked in a very strict, sophisticated tone.

 

“Like I got hit by a bus and forced to run a fifty-mile marathon while bleeding out.” Shadow responded muffled by the blanket shielding his still blushing face.

 

“I see, so not very well. Thankfully, there was no major damage. If you feel up to it, you may leave whenever you choose. However, I want to discuss some medical findings with you.” He waved to Sonic who happened to be leaning against the wall and pointed to the door with his thumb.

 

“Unfortunately, I **cannot** discuss these with you in the room, unless the patient gives me permission.” 

 

Shadow smirked underneath the sheet as he knew the cobalt hedgehog wouldn’t be pleased with the doctor’s statement. Something about his annoyed face made him want to giggle with pure delight. 

 

Sonic gave the badger a cold stare of frustration as if to say _(do you even know who I am?!)_.

 

“ _Whatever_.” He turned around and faced the door before giving Shadow a sweet smile and taking his leave. Even though the ebony hedgehog couldn’t see anything, he could almost sense the sudden show of fondness. He continued to keep himself in control even though he desperately wanted to be held again.

 

The azure hedgehog walked down the hall glancing in all of the open rooms. Most were empty, but a few had patients and the cobalt hedgehog felt rather frustrated as he sensed absolutely **no** empathy. This had been plaguing him his entire life. It was so difficult to accept himself as a decent Mobian when his feelings were so limited. However, Shadow kind of flipped that theory on its head. Sonic looked deeply into himself as he stopped and stared through a window showing a huge room filled with sweet newborn Mobians. Normally, he hated children but for some reason his thoughts of the ebony hedgehog kind of made him think otherwise. After all these years of frustration, desperately trying to prove to himself that he wasn’t some demonic entity, was he finally starting to heal? The cobalt hedgehog knew that the desire to protect Shadow was a very real emotion. He wasn’t making it up and didn’t have to pretend this time. He placed his hand on the glass as one of the babies opened his eyes to glare at the creature waking him from his slumber.

 

“Hay, little guy. I hope you’re ready for a **long** and _fulfilling_ life because you’re stuck here, just like me. Stuck in a world where  no one will ever understand me and where I will never understand them back.” He whispered attempting to make sure no one could really hear.

 

_(If Shadow is helping me heal, then I have no choice but to keep trying.)_ His thoughts were filled with hope as his heart felt somewhat relieved.

Maybe he wasn’t really that bad. Perhaps he just needed the right person to come along and help him find a way to live happily again. Unfortunately, as soon as he decided to leave the poor litters to theirs snoozing, a voice crept behind him.

 

“Sonic! How are you my _sweetie bun_?! Why are you looking at babies like that? Is your biological clock starting to _bother_ you?” Amy asked as she started to hug the azure hedgehog lovingly but was quickly rejected.

 

“Amy, men don’t have biological clocks. Well at least not in the normal sense and no I just happened to stop in this place as I was deep in thought. What are you doing here, anyway?” Sonic responded coldly as he started to lean against the glass frustratingly.

 

It’s not like he hated Amy or anything but something about her always frustrated him. She constantly emphasized how amazing, loving and heroic he was and he new that wasn’t him at all. He really thought of himself as an unsympathetic, heartless, unlikable spoiled brat who throws temper tantrums every time he doesn’t get what he wants. The fact that he had to protect the town had nothing to do with who he really was and was probably the main source of most of his frustration.

 

“What’s wrong? You seem to be in a bad mood... Did Shadow say something to you? That has to be why you’re here, right. You have visited every single day starting a week ago.” She said comfortingly trying to relax the azure hedgehog.

 

“Everything is wrong Amy. **Just everything**. You wouldn’t understand, not that I expect a teenage girl to understand anything but how to impress boys and put on makeup.” Sonic responded sarcastically as he turned his head to the side to once again glance into the newborn room.

 

“That’s **incredibly ** prejudice! What is wrong with you?! I give you support and you not only shove me away but insult me right to my face. I know you’re frustrated, I get it. But that doesn’t mean you have the right to hurt me like that.” Amy placed the palm of her hand on her cheek as her ears went down in pure disappointment.

 

Like always, Sonic noticed he didn’t feel _anything_ and it greatly upset him. He wanted to care so badly but decided he would have to fake it. It was the right thing to do, correct? To apologise that is. His mind ran with different scenarios of what normal **OTHER** people would do as he found exactly what he needed to say.

 

“Sorry Ames. I dunno what overcame me there. I think I’m just a bit anxious since Egghead hasn’t shown up to play in a while. I think I'll probably go for a quick run and get my energy out.” He answered reassuringly as he patted Amy on the shoulder sweetly. Strangely enough, she didn’t fall for it this time.

 

“One of these days you will **snap** and I will be the first to support you.  Remember that.” She responded as she threw the azure hedgehogs arm off her shoulder angrily.

 

“Amy... _Really_! I am Sonic the Hedgehog, I think I’ll survive.” His face flushed fearfully as he thought she might have caught onto his little act.

 

“The only thing that can destroy you is yourself.” She stated before quickly passing the slightly flabbergasted hedgehog on her way out the hall.

 

“I’m not that stupid. Just because I’m a teenage girl doesn’t mean I don’t know a **hypocrite** when I see one.” She waved to Sonic as she frustratingly marched out the doors of the hospital.

 

Sonic felt slightly stunned as he looked back into the glass. He didn’t like this at all and hoped that tomorrow Amy would forget all about it. His heart raced and his body started to fill with **dread**. 

 

_(If she tells someone...)_


	11. I Just Want the Feeling to Go Away

The ebony hedgehog swiftly paced out of the hospital, ignoring all the looks of shock and occasional disgust on people's faces. He wasn’t very much appreciated in this little town and because the population was around four hounded, everyone knew him. He stood out like a sore thumb and always had that look of pure evil even though deep down inside he just wanted a chance like everyone else to prove that he wasn't actually that bad. As he hastily marched around the corner of the hospital, he was surprised to bump into a familiar face.

 

“Oh, hay _babe_! I see you’re out of the hospital, did the doctors say anything important?” Rouge asked as she pulled  her sunglasses off her eyes and gave him a flirtation wink.

 

“Never mind that, aren’t you supposed to be on **vacation**?!” The ebony hedgehog responded with a slight glance to the side. If people saw Rouge flirting with him there would be glares from all around.

 

“I **AM** on vacation, I’m staying at the Emerald Resort right down the street from here. Why leave for somewhere far away when I can have the _luxury_ life right in my own backyard. By the way, you look like you could use a little _pick me up_. C’mon I know the perfect little pub just a block or two from here.” Rouge specified pointing at Shadows less than stellar complexion and facial expressions. 

 

“First of all, **this town is nothing but a raging pile of lies and disappointment**. Second of all, NO! You know I don’t drink and Maria would _kill_ me!” The ebony hedgehog took a large step back as he spat out the words practically sickened by the thought.

 

“Speaking of death, you _sure_ it was a good idea to leave the hospital right after regaining consciences? I mean your health is very important to me. Remember the time you got that serious infection? I don’t want anything like that happening again.” She complained as she seemed concerned with the general sense of stress emanating from Shadow's body. 

 

“I can assure you, I'm fine. There is no need to take care of me or worry about my well-being and yes I have been reminded plenty of times.” He nodded with a soft sigh as he felt a slight sense of relief. Rouge seemed to know just the right things to say to make him calm down a little.

 

“Then have a drink with me. It will be on me. Also, there are some _really_ cute waiters there and I’m sure they're just **_dying_ ** to meet a bad boy like you.” She put her finger to her lips reminding the charcoal hedgehog that she knew he wasn’t really a 'bad boy' but the servers didn't know have to know that.

 

It was odd, Rouge and Sonic treated him very similarly. Both were a little pushy, rather affectionate and knew how to make him rage and relax practically at will. But there was again a **very** big difference. The azure hedgehog made his heart race and face flush practically without trying and Rouge, as much as he respected her support, wasn’t embarrassed being around her. It was like the bat was almost a mother of sorts. She protected him and led him in the right direction but never asked for anything in return. If Sonic did that the ebony hedgehog would get very upset. The fact that the azure hedgehog was so demanding kind of made him feel _special_.

 

“ _Really_? You’re persuading me with the possibility of sex. That’s kind of low, Rouge.” He responded with a slight smirk.

 

She was right, men were one of his **favorite** pass times next to music, reading, and cooking. It was odd even though he was a very strict rule follower he did have a bit of a dirty mind. Not to mention he was rather easy to seduce.

 _(Maria, please forgive me. Why must I be so damn immoral sometimes?)_ He thought sadly as he was reminded of all of his one-nighters. 

It’s no wonder Shadow had such a bad reputation. These kinds of guys just flocked to him in hopes of getting the bad boy treatment. What a weird world this is. 

 

“As I said before, you _love_ the game just as much as I do. You just hate to admit it and that’s  so damn adorable. When you put your mind to a guy they're always in the palm of your hand by the end of the night. Or should I say in YOU by the end of the night.” She grinned, preparing for the charcoal hedgehog to slash out in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t say such sexual things in public! There are children here and for your information, I’m the one usually in them. **THANK YOU VERY MUCH**!” Shadow put his hands up in defense as he leaned up against the wall attempting to look hardcore. 

 

Rouge laughed uncontrollably as she tried to find an accurate response.

 

“There’s a reason boys keep coming back and I don’t think it’s because of your _badass-ness_.” She patted the ebony hedgehog's shoulder comfortingly trying to symbolize that he looked like a dork.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m too _awesome and or amazing_ to hang out at a stupid bar anyway. I should probably just head home.”

 

“Come on! Boys, drinks and fun await you. All you gotta do is swallow your pride, which may I remind you, is practically non-existent.” She ruffled the ebony hedgehog’s quills a little while giving him an affectionate smile.

 

He responded with a robust groan forcing his hand to collide with his face. This woman is so darn persistent that she makes Sonic look flexible.

 

“Fine, whatever.” He uttered quietly before gently pushing her hand away from his head.

 

“Wonderful, and just fyi. All of the guys are _precious_ , exactly the kind you’re looking for.”

 

“Rouge, you already won. There’s no need to continually bribe me. These guys better be downright _breathtaking_ or I’m so far gone you won’t even realize I arrived to begin with and by the way, **ONE** drink.” He pointed at Rouge with a stern frown as they started to stroll towards the bar.

 

“Of course, of course. I wouldn’t want it any other way even though drunk Shadow is one of the sweetest and cutest things on the face of Mobius.” She pinched his cheek teasingly as they continued to walk side by side. 

 

“We will **NOT** speak of those few times!” The ebony hedgehog responded grunting angrily as he felt slightly insulted that she was treating him like a child.

 

“Fine, fine. You don’t have to be so cold. By the way, did you find out who got you the flowers?” Rouge asked as she approached the cute little pub, opening the door for the black hedgehog.

 

Shadow's face instantly flushed as he almost fell over on top of the bat in shock that she would even mention it. 

 

“Oh my. He's that dreamy, hmm? I would **LOVE** to meet him.” She stated sarcastically as she walked up to one of the bar stools.

 

“ **YOU WILL NOT LAY YOUR DISGUSTING LITTLE HANDS ON HIM!!!** ” The charcoal hedgehog shouted with force as he noticed people were starting to stare at him in response to his rambunctious attitude. He calmly walked over to the bat before sitting next to her. 

 

“Alright sheesh! Tell me who it was so I can avoid contact with him.” Rouge responded as she ordered two mojito’s and some chips to go along with their relatively awkward conversation.

 

“It’s not important.” The ebony hedgehog cleared his throat trying to make it look like he wasn’t interested before taking a large gulp of his alcoholic beverage. 

 

“You’re a _really_ bad liar, ya know. Fine, let’s play a game. I’ll ask you a question and you will say yes or no.” Rouge replied as she giggled at Shadow's interesting drinking technique. I guess the faster you get it in the sooner you can forgive yourself for drinking it in the first place. 

 

“Fine...” He placed his hand on his cheek as he gave up trying to fight the stupid bat girl. He decided to order something a little stronger in hopes it would help relieve him of this constant obsession with his rival. 

 

“Is he young?” She asked curiously while starting to drink her own beverage even though Shadow was already ordering his second.

 

“I would consider so.” The ebony hedgehog replied slightly affectionately as he started to wonder about exactly how old Sonic was anyway.

 

“Is he handsome?” She asked teasingly noticing that Shadow was obviously thinking about him by the look of his somewhat serene face. 

 

“ _Unbelievably..._ ” His face flushed as he realized the alcohol was forcing him to put down his defenses a little as he turned his head away in embarrassment.

 

“Do you think about him all the time?” Rouge patted his back as she noticed he was a bit buzzed and wanted to make sure he didn’t get emotional like last time. 

 

“Maybe...” He replied quietly and shyly before sighing in frustration.

 

“Yes or no, Shadow.” She requested wanting the ebony hedgehog to confront the issue.

 

“Yes....” The charcoal hedgehog responded as he hid his face behind his drink in humiliation.

 

“Sounds like you’re in love to me... With a bright, young, vibrant personality. Exactly the type you need.” She explained as she slid her finger around the rim of her glass. 

 

“You gonna tell him?” Rouge continued as she took another sip of her beverage.

 

“Are you **KIDDING**? Of course not!” The ebony hedgehog’s body almost catapulted off the seat as the thought seemed absolutely outrageous. If only she knew who he was talking about then she would understand.

 

"Why not? He likes you. You like him. That’s how relationships start 99.9 % of the time.” She clarified with a wave of her hand before noticing Shadow’s increasingly sensitive tone. 

 

“I don’t want a relationship, I just want the feeling to go away.” He responded as he took one last sip of his second much heavier drink before dangling his head in defeat. 

 

“Why? It doesn’t make you happy? Love should be a wonderful thing to experience.” She emphasized before reaching out attempting to pat the ebony hedgehogs head. He quickly swat it away. 

 

“No, it’s torture Rouge... It’s destroying me from the inside.” Shadow felt his eyes tear up a little as he laid his head on the bar table.

 

“Where are those waiters you were talking about? I think I need a little TLC.” He complained as his body once again desired comfort.

 

“Sorry Shad. Seems like they’re not here today. By the way, it’s almost midnight. We should probably get you home.” She grabbed his arm willing to give him any relief he needed but was quickly rejected as Shadow glared at her frustratingly. 

 

“It’s fine... I’ll just get a taxi or something.” He responded as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“I need to clear my thoughts anyway...”


	12. Empathetic Evidence

Sonic walked into Tail’s lab with a few words in mind. After a week of practically no contact with the yellow fox he decided to confront him on the situation. The kitsune was gently polishing one his many inventions as he looked up from his session to glance at the azure hedgehog before looking back down at his device almost in shame.

 

“I think it’s time we have a real conversation about this issue Tails. Now you know I love you like a brother and I would in no way ever want to harm you; but _intentionally_ disobeying my requests is not a way to get on my good side. We all have a right to our opinions, however, I deserve to be taken seriously. I have worked long and hard enough that you should not only respect my opinions but rightfully conform when I give an order.” Sonic reminded him of his dark side and stared at the kitsune with evil eyes as if to say **_do not... underestimate me._**

 

Tails knew when Sonic started using big words, it was serious. He looked down at the ground as he talked softly and submissively attempting to show complete respect to the cobalt hedgehog.

 

“I only wanted to protect you. Shadow is the reason you’re so depressed lately and I just want what’s best for you.” He continued to shine the gadget, practically hiding his face behind it. He didn’t want to make his best friend angry.

 

“Oh, Shadow... _OF COURSE_. He’s the source of my unhappiness!” Sonic stated sarcastically as he took a heated step closer to the almost cowering fox.

 

“No, the source of my sorrow is when my best friend tries to destroy my heart by spouting lies about someone I care very deeply about.” He put his hand on Tails shoulders indicating that he was incredibly serious.

 

The kitsune looked up at the azure hedgehog with surprised eyes. Sonic never talked about anyone like that. 

 

“Why? Why is he so special?! You can have whoever you want and yet you choose to obsess over a guy who doesn’t deserve your support.” The kitsune slapped Sonic’s hand away before taking a step back and folding his arms in frustration. 

 

“Because he cried out to me, Tails. He asked **me**  for help. Do you know how rare that is?! Shadow would never call out to just anyone... If I don’t help him, he will be lonely and miserable the rest of his existence. I want to protect him even if he doesn’t appreciate it. To be honest, I don’t really care what anyone else thinks. Please Tails, understand that I am perfectly happy the way things are and I am in no way depressed because of him. Yes, I might be a tad frustrated, but it’s a work in progress.” He articulated before placing his hand on the top of the foxes head. 

 

“You would reach out to him even if he didn’t cry out for help, that’s why I’m concerned. He’s going to hurt you Sonic, I can sense it.” Tails whimpered a little as he felt a sense of regret. He knew the sapphire hedgehog really cared for Shadow and he did feel a tad jealous. However, what right did the charcoal hedgehog have to earn to respect and admiration of the town’s greatest and probably most powerful Mobian.

 

“If you really believe that, then let me learn the hard way. There’s nothing wrong with experiencing a little pain and regret. Hell, a big reason I’m so depressed is I have been given everything my hearts desired and never had to work hard for anything. Shadow, makes me feel like a have a goal, a purpose, if you will. Tearing us apart will only make me feel worse. I want to find a way to feel whole again and I think working with him is the only way.” The azure hedgehog guaranteed his thoughts were final and that this wasn’t some crazy rebellious phase.

 

“I love you Sonic. I guess I’ll have to trust you. Don’t expect me to enjoy his company, but I will push that aside in the thoughts of helping you grow.” The fox gave a quick nod before slapping the cobalt hedgehogs shoulder playfully. 

 

“Thank you Tails, you are a wonderful little brother. You have always been there to aid me ever since we met. Your respect is more than enough to make me feel somewhat hopeful in this crazy world.” He gave the kitsune a nod back before giving him a friendly high five.

 

“I wonder if he’s out of the hospital yet. He seemed practically ready to bolt out of the place, not that I blame him. They’re not a fun place to be.” Sonic quickly shivered as he was reminded of the few times he had to be operated on after some of those really dangerous fights with Dr. Robotnik. 

 

“I think I’m going to go wait at his house and _surprise_ him. Hopefully he won’t die of a heart attack.” Sonic giggled somewhat evilly as his eyes started to turn a little corrupt.

 

“You’re going to break into his house and wait until he comes home? I mean even I think that’s a bit creepy. I can’t imagine how he’ll feel.” Tails stared at the hedgehog in slight hesitation as he noticed Sonic had something inappropriate on his mind.

 

“I know! That’s why I’m so excited. I want to see his response. He might even be a little _worn_ out from being trapped in that horrible place and I feel responsible for nursing his poor soul back to health. He is my responsibility now!” Sonic responded proudly with his hand resting on his chest.

 

He turned around and started to walk out the door as Tails slapped his hand against his own face.

“What in the world am I going to do with you?” He responded as he annoyingly waved goodbye to the all too enthusiastic hedgehog.

 

“Aww, c’mon lemme dream once in a while, lil bro!” Sonic replied as he dashed out of the lab with style.

 

Because of his incredible speed, he arrived at the ebony hedgehogs little house in mere seconds. It was deep in the woods, ten or so miles away from the town, where no one could find him. It was strangely peaceful and yet a little eerie. Sonic always had an abnormal attraction to places like this and felt slightly at home among the shrubbery and wild-life.

As he stepped up onto the porch where the front door was located, he noticed it was slightly broken, making it easy for him to enter. He shrugged before taking a few steps into the incredibly spotless and structured living room. Hanging from a coat hanger next to the door was an array of scarfs in all different colors and sizes. 

_(He must have a scarf fetish. What’s the point of wearing winter wear without clothes, anyway?)_ He thought before getting a wicked and somewhat twisted idea. 

He grabbed one of the shawls and shoved it into his face before inhaling deeply. As he suspected, it smelled exactly like the mysterious hedgehog. It was amazing, even his scent made him feel serene. 

_(I don’t get it. I never feel this relaxed unless it involves him. Why does he have such incredible power over me? He makes me feel and do things I never thought I would do to anyone and yet I would sacrifice almost anything to be his friend.)_

**Friend**... that word didn’t feel quite right. But, that’s all he could hope for right? They were rivals after all. His heart wanted so much more but his brain quickly ignored the desire as he knew Shadow would never accept anything of the sort. He pushed the scarf close to his chest and wobbled over to the couch and quickly collapsed on it as he continued to breath in the ebony hedgehog's soothing sent.. He was going to wait as long as he needed to. 

His heart and body relaxed as his mind started to wonder about how in the **world** he was going to earn Shadow’s respect and possibly... His face flushed as even his thoughts couldn’t finish the sentence. He supposed that this was more of an issue of time, then anything. The longer and harder he tried the more difficult it would be to ignore, right? Or maybe it was more of a forcing problem. Shadow always seems to need a push to get him to face conflicts... Even though he pretends like he has everything under control. So possibly, if Sonic put him in a stressful situation where he **HAD** to tackle the issue then maybe things would get solved. It was worth a shot right?

His heart felt somewhat fearful as he didn’t want to give the charcoal hedgehog any reason to hate him, but he HAD to do something.

###  **Shadow would have to confront him, one way or another...**


	13. They Finally Met

Shadow sauntered over to the front door of his house barely able to see where he was going. 

_(Crap, I think I had too much... Well hopefully some good rest will clear my mind better.)_ He hoped as the only thing he could think about was that stupid blue kid’s adorable face. 

His imagination ran wild with inappropriate desires as he was too drunk to really notice or care that the door was already open. He realized it was probably just the alcohol talking but he really wished that when he entered his home the little quickster would be quietly awaiting his arrival.

He took a few steps in quickly removing his shoes before noticing his stuff unorganized and placed where it hadn't been left. Shockingly, his wish came true, for a blue ball of fur was sleeping on the couch with his favorite scarf resting on top of his head. Shadow gave a grunt of annoyance before walking over to the resting hedgehog and grabbing the item.

 

“You little shit. Don’t take things that don’t belong to you...” The ebony hedgehog explained irritably even though he assumed Sonic wasn’t listening.

 

Shadow yanked very violently before he finally freed the beautiful black scarf from Sonic’s grasps. However, before the charcoal hedgehog could place the item in it its appropriate location, a hand flew around his neck and pulled him face first onto the sofa. He reacted by quickly attempting to sit up in defense, but the cobalt jumped onto his back, swiftly pinning him completely down. The ebony struggled weakly for a minute or two before finally giving up and lying in silence. Sonic took this as a wonderful opportunity and pushed his hand under the Shadow's torso before growling mischievously.

 

“Fine, if I can’t have the scarf then I’ll have _you_ instead.” The sapphire hedgehog whispered teasingly before burying his face deeply into his black quills and inhaling deeply, enjoying every second of the wonderful sensation.

 

“You creepy pervert! Get the hell off me! What in the world are you doing in my house at one in the morning anyway! Isn’t it pass your bedtime?!” He responded mockingly in an attempt to mask the feeling of desire bubbling inside him. Sonic was so enticingly close and the nirvana feeling was practically irresistible. With the alcohol in his system, he needed to get the kid off quick before he lost complete control.

 

“ _So~_ wheredja run off to Shadeeboo? I was **really** worried...” Sonic questioned with a sarcastic innocent tone as he stroked the black hedgehog’s chest tenderly following it with suggestive purring. 

 

“None of your business and stop touching me! The hell’s gotten into you?!” He replied irritably before trying to push the cobalt's hand away but wasn’t strong enough to win. 

 

“Aww, don’t be like that. It’s not nice to worry someone who **cares** about you so much. I would die of heart break if anything happened to you.” Sonic’s tone of voice was still sarcastic but a little different. It sounded quite concerned, for he was actually very worried since Shadow came home especially late. 

 

The azure ceased the stroking and lifted his body away from Shadow. He sighed in relief as he thought the event was over. However, before he could really escape Sonic grabbed his hips and flipped him over before sitting back down on his soft warm stomach.

 

For a while they just stared at one another’s glowing eyes. _Thinking, wondering, hoping_ that maybe they would find the answers they were looking for. Shadow turned his head to the side and groaned before finally answering Sonic’s question to end the awkward state of silence.

 

“I was out with Rouge. We had a couple drinks and left.” He said trying to make it sound as boring and plain as possible.

 

“Ah, gotcha! Wait... You never drink, though. Did something happen?” Sonic asked with a bit of a smile noticing it was probably because of him. He really wanted to hear Shadow say it though, so he decided to play dumb.

 

“Well besides her practically forcing me, I needed to clear my thoughts a little. My brain has been a matted mess for a while now and the alcohol actually ended up making things way worse.” The ebony replied with a sigh of defeat as he detected Sonic’s awareness of the situation.

 

“Yes, I’ve noticed... _Poor beautiful Shadow_... ” The cobalt replied soothingly as he slid his hand over Shadow's slightly warm cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb.

 

The charcoal hedgehog closed his eyes in complete relaxation as Sonic continued. It was odd, such a simple motion was making him feel so much more serene than any kind of therapy could ever hope to accomplish.

 

“You really are a tough cookie _arent’cha._..? I've tried almost every technique to get you to trust me and yet you always seem to disappoint me. But I don’t care. I love myself a challenge, after all.” His eyes stared deeply at Shadow's peculiarly beautiful face as it happened to look a little more comfortable than before.

 

“I’m sorry, this has been frustrating for both of us. However, please be aware that I’m not attempting to make your life miserable. I am trying and **TRYING** being the key word to help you overcome some of these issues you’ve been facing lately. You can’t run away from them Shadow and I know that for a fact. I have been sprinting from my problems my entire life and now all I want is for someone to listen. Even though you don’t appreciate it, I am willing to show my support.” Sonic gave him a somewhat bitter-sweet smile before his ears went down in slight distress.

 

There was utter silence for a few minutes as Shadow finally decided to talk about the state of affairs. He knew he had to be gentle but very straight forward to get the point across.

 

“I appreciate the thought but..... I **can’t** get attached to you. I realize that someday you will no longer be here and once again, I’ll be all alone. I can't love you knowing I’m just going to lose you. According to what I know, I live practically forever and watching the ones I care about die before my eyes is too much for me to handle. So please, just find someone else... I'm too far gone anyway...” The ebony hedgehog admitted as he patted the azure hedgehog’s head softly trying to help him cope after being completely rejected. 

 

Sonic's eyes shot open while focusing on Shadow’s sympathetic face before bending down and practically bumping foreheads with him. 

 

“Don’t you get it Shads? **It’s too late.** You can’t hide from me forever. You really want to know why my eyes scare you so much? It’s because you’re going to have to confront them. Well the time has come and you can’t lie to yourself any longer.” Sonic sneakily slid his hands down Shadow's sides and chuckled as he watched the charcoal hedgehog shiver in pure delight.

 

“Please no! I don’t want to hurt anymore. Just leave me be. All this crap is going to end in vain and you’re just going to give up. You could literally have anyone else. Please, there is someone better for you...” Shadow's face became especially emotional as little tears started to form in his eyes and eventually fall down his rosy pink cheeks. It felt as if the affection was starting to eat him alive as he could no longer hold in the pain. 

 

The alcohol was making him especially vulnerable and he just wanted all of it to stop. All the aching, all the desire, all the fondness. He wanted it all eliminated from his mind but knew with the way Sonic was acting it would be practically impossible.

 

“Let me protect you Shadow and you won’t ever be hurt again.” Sonic gently uttered attempting to comfort the ebony with his soft loving voice.

 

“Once you’re gone it will hurt! Isn’t there someone else you can torment with your sweet nothings?!” Shadow regained a certain level of control as he forcefully pushed the azure off his body.

 

“Sweet nothings, hmm?” Sonic was looking especially demonic as his jade eyes stared at crimson irises with complete frustration.

 

“What do I have to do to make you understand how I feel?” Sonic placed his hand on the charcoal hedgehog’s heart symbolizing that he was serious.

 

“I want you to recognize my personal space, faker!” Shadow spat fearfully trying to push everything including Sonic's hand and his own feelings as far away as possible. 

 

That nickname ran through the cobalt's head as he felt especially rejected. All this time, he had supported, comforted and loved this stupid man who did nothing but disregard his attempts at any kind of close friendship. He hated thinking that everything he worked so hard for could end in a raging battle of anger and sorrow. However, he couldn’t stay angry for long as he watched Shadow skootch to the other side of the couch as far away from the azure as possible. He looked so cute with his embarrassed face and tear filled eyes. Sonic realized this is why he needed to keep trying. There was hope in Shadow’s beautiful shining scarlet eyes. They never lied and right now they were begging the cobalt to continue attempting to reach him.

 

“Trying to escape are we?” He asked playfully as he purred loudly making sure the charcoal hedgehog could hear.

 

“Screw off! Don’t you know no means no!” Shadow growled in response trying to show that he was serious, but the sapphire hedgehog didn’t buy it for a second.

 

Sonic decided he was going to have to be a little more forceful to make the ebony accept his compassion and realized there was only one way to accomplish that. He stealthily catapulted himself on top of Shadow and gave him a loving stare before pushing his face closer to him. The charcoal hedgehog tried shoving him away but in a twist of events gave up almost instantly. Slowly the azure hedgehog pressed his face against him. Gradually, their lips got closer and closer and closer before:

#  ** They finally met... **

The incredible feeling exploded in both of them as Sonic wrapped his arm around the others neck, pushing his mouth against the ebony making him have to arch his back in response. Shadow gently pressed his hand against the back of the sapphire hedgehog's head. Completely startling him in the process as he wasn’t used to him being so gentle. For a minute, both their hearts raced with excitement before eventually slowing down in complete relaxation.

As much as the charcoal hedgehog hated to admit it, this was the best and most loving feeling he had probably ever experienced. One simple movement completely destroyed any sense of fear or pain rushing through his body as he experienced a new wave of desire and fondness. A kind of fondness he couldn’t describe. It was like the nirvana feeling but times a hundred. It made him happy, angry, sad, and slightly excited all at the same time. But most of all, it made him feel unbelievably safe. The safety he had yearned for ever since Dr. Eggman first awoke him. Every part of his body was tranquil as he made no attempts to push away. In fact, he wanted nothing more then to stay this way for the rest of his life. To be close, where nothing could harm his poor mistreated soul. Where him and Sonic could be happy, together. Where he could finally be himself... But sadly, all wonderful things must come to an end. After a few minutes the azure broke the kiss and once again looked deeply into the ebony's ruby eyes. They looked somewhat different. They were larger, more expressive, more relaxed and much more beautiful than ever before. But most of all they were filled with so much affection that the cobalt felt as if he could burst into tears at any moment.

##  After all this time, had he finally reached his rival?

“Um... _Soniku_... What was the last thing you were going to say before the doctor interrupted you?” Shadow asked in a very shy, loving, almost feminine tone as the sapphire hedgehog nuzzled his cheek sincerely.

 

“Does it matter?” He replied cutely while pushing aside the overwhelming desire to kiss him again.

 

“It does... it means more than I could **_ever_** express. _”_ The ebony uttered softly as he wrapped his arms around the azure hedgehogs back. His eyes glowing with love and admiration while pulling the other as close as possible.

 

_“_ Well... You **do** deserve a straightforward answer, I suppose. Though, I think I’ve expressed myself quite clearly. I guess you could say that I’ve fallen for you. That’s what I was going to say.” Sonic whispered gently in the ebony's ear, making his cheeks flush almost as brightly as they possibly could. 

 

Shadow glanced to the side as he placed both his hands on the cobalt hedgehogs red cheeks, not being able to gain the courage to respond to his _rivals_ confession. Instead, he pushed his body forward, giving the azure one final kiss. However, it was much more natural than the last as they both kissed back and forth almost creating a little game. Shadow even caught himself giggling a little in complete bliss before mentally punching himself in the nose for sounding so girly. Strangely though, he didn't feel ashamed as the comforting feeling of Sonic's embrace made him almost forgive his actions. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the ebony opened his eyes and their lips parted. He lied his head against the couch as the cobalt hedgehog continued to hold him and lovingly stroke his soft quills. His mind wondering exactly why everything felt so good. Not just the moment or the feeling but anything. His soul, body and heart were all fluttering in complete harmony. He then realized a very odd truth that he had been ignoring. This is what his heart desired the entire time... Ever since the beginning he wanted...

### To be loved

The world seemed just a little more hopeful as Shadow sensed a certain level of completeness while counting the azure's heartbeat as if he were counting sheep. Before ultimately, drifting off into a beautiful wonderful dreamland filled with nothing but warmth and joy.

##  _(I never feel safer then when I’m close to you... Sonic.)_


	14. Rob's Reunion

Sonic awoke in an unfamiliar place. Whoever’s bedroom this was had a great sense of style. The morning sun bounced off bamboo wood flooring as everything was beautiful and warm. The room was relatively small but with everything organized and placed in very specific places, it looked much bigger then it really was. In the right corner of the room was a long desk with sheets of paper neatly placed in a pile and a rather sleek looking laptop which happened to be blinking green. The cobalt hedgehog desperately wanted to make the flashing stop so he could continue his wonderful snoozing but felt way too comfortable under the especially warm sheets to get out of bed. He stretched a little not too concerned where he was until he glanced to his right. A skinny black furred hedgehog with red highlights lied on the other side of the bed slowly breathing in and out with his body practically wrapped up in a ball. Sonic giggled a little as he was reminded of last evening. He decided to take a minute to appreciate the other’s adorable sleeping position.

_(I know the moment he wakes up, I’m going to be **destroyed**. But man, I would never change yesterday night for anything.) _ He thought as he started to gently slide his fingers through the ebony hedgehog’s quills. 

Shadow reacted by turning towards the azure hedgehog, purring softly in his sleep. At one point, he even reached out his arm attempting to grab the person creating such incredible comfort. It was so odd even though he was completely asleep, his body could sense when the sapphire hedgehog was near.

 

“Ah, so you do like it, you little deceiver. Can’t fool me. I can always see through that phony act.” Sonic whispered quietly as to not disturb the wonderful slumber of his _rival_.

 

The azure hedgehog gently nuzzled his face against the others while continuing to stroke his quills.

 

“It’s amazing someone supposedly so _dark_ and _evil_ can sleep so gracefully. I wonder how you can train your body to be that perfect. I guess if you’re as obsessive compulsive as Shadow, you can train yourself to do almost anything.  It’s no wonder he’s one of the most talented musicians on Mobius.” He once again spoke softly trying not to wake him as affection poured into every word. 

 

But this time the charcoal hedgehog replied with a flicker of his ear and Sonic realized he had talked just a bit too loud. He prepared himself for the beating of a life time by burying his body deep under the covers in fear.

Shadow's ruby eyes slowly opened with the irises being back to a normal size. He blinked a few times before sitting up and investigating the situation.

_(Okay... What the hell happened last night, I feel like **absolute** crap. Did I go out drinking again?)_ He contemplated as he looked around the room and finally to his left, shocked to see a blue fur ball hiding underneath the blankets.

 

“Sonic, may I ask what the hell you’re doing. Actually, no. Let me rephrase that. **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!** ” He shouted at the azure hedgehog in utter shock and disgust before quickly pulling the sheets off and throwing them to the ground leaving Sonic completely vulnerable to any attacks.

 

“You don’t remember anything?” Sonic replied softly and carefully as he scooted away from the angry eyes of the charmingly hazardous hedgehog.

 

“ **OBVIOUSLY NOT!** We didn’t  do anything did we?!” The ebony hedgehog asked with slight embarrassment hoping the kid’s virginity was still intact. 

 

“No no. You fell asleep and I took you to bed. Then I realized I was tired and because you looked so _soft_ and _appealing_ I decided to slip into your bed while you were snoozing.” Sonic responded with his hand resting behind his head as he shyly nodded trying to make it look like he wasn’t a creepy pervert. 

 

“Let me get this straight... You snuck into my house and decided to spend the night in my bed **without** permission? That's **MANY** levels of messed up, I hope you’re aware.” Shadow’s anger died a little as he realized the entire scenario was kind of funny. 

 

He flashed his crimson eyes at the azure hedgehog indicating that he wasn’t _REALLY_ judging his intentions, merely making it aware that he wanted more information.

_(There’s what I love about him so much. No matter what I do, he always seems to understand and not make any assumptions. It’s a characteristic that most people lack and even if he hates the thing I did he will always keep an open mind.)_ Sonic thought as this quick sign of respect made him feel a little bubbly inside. 

 

“You really don’t remember _ANYTHING_?” He asked teasingly as his green eyes turned a bit seductive.

 

“Nope, can’t recall. It must have been so traumatizing that my mind forced me to forget for my own sanity. You better not have tried anything _funny_.” Shadow went back to being ‘offended’ as he realized the azure hedgehog had the devil in his eyes. 

 

“So, not even this?” Sonic quickly crawled on top of him grabbing both of his hands and wrapping them tightly around himself before swiftly pushing his face against Shadow’s until once again their lips met.

 

The ebony hedgehog felt his tense body relax as the memory of the moment flooded his brain. He pushed against Sonic’s chest implying that he wanted him to stop, but the azure hedgehog pretended not to notice as he remained locked in his position. Slowly his tongue gently slithered over Shadow’s lips making sure he wasn’t being _too_ forceful. This caused the charcoal hedgehog’s body to stiffen in response. It felt so incredibly natural as he started to almost drown in the enticing feeling. For only a second the cobalt hedgehog decided to break the kiss and state a very simple fact. Hoping it would be enough to persuade the ebony hedgehog to give in.

 

“There’s no point in fighting the temptation, Shad. It’s only going to make you feel worse. Trust me, I've been holding this in for quite a while now.” He said while giggling as he saw the fragile eyes of his rival glowing with desire and passiveness.

 

The cobalt hedgehog quickly pushed him against the bed causing Shadow to feebly turn his head in embarrassment. He then steathily pressed his body against the charcoal hedgehog making sure he was completely pinned down before giving his ear a little peck and gently kissing the rest of his face. He gave the ebony hedgehog a soft affectionate lick on his cheek before sneakily sliding his tongue down his neck. Shadow silently squirmed as his body was fueled with more temptation then he had ever experienced in his entire life. However, no matter how good it felt he tried not to show any sign of pleasure. Unfortunately, as he assumed he had regained complete control, a soft moan escaped his lips when the cobalt hedgehog’s mouth met the end of his shoulder.

 

“See you do like it. Stop denying it and let me into that beautiful mind of yours.” Sonic nibbled a little on the top of his arm as he slid his hand up the ebony hedgehog’s soft stomach attempting to comfort him enough so he would give into the craving.

 

_(Damnit! Someone help?! **Anyone!** I can’t let him use me like this.)_ Shadow thought desperately as every part of his body was telling him to stop fighting.

All the sudden the door to the bedroom swung open and in its wake stood a dark figure with glowing pinkish-purple eyes.

A male brunet hedgehog almost identical to Shadow minus the white chest fur wearing a black V-neck t-shirt with little distressed jean shorts and black leggings stood frustratingly expecting an explanation. The inhibitor rings around his wrists sparkled against the blinding sun as he sighed in minor hindrance. His quills were much shorter than either of the two and insanely enough, his body was even thinner than the ebony hedgehog’s. He took a few steps forward with his little cowboy boots clopping and his hands on his hips expressing his sassiness. 

 

“ _Oh my_ , Shadie you got yourself another victim? You little pedo he looks like he’s fifteen!” The voice echoed through the room sarcastically as Shadow reached out desperately trying to escape the situation.

 

“Can’t you see we’re _busy_? Don’t you have a fashion show to star in _pretty boy_ and I’m not fifteen. I’m twenty four, thank you very much.” Sonic responded as he squeezed the charcoal hedgehog as tight as he possibly could implying that Shadow was **HIS** only.

 

“ _Ha, ha_. Aren’t you the king of witty responses! At least I have a decent sense of **style.**  Unlike you, who doesn’t even wear clothes. _Unless they were removed last night_.” The chocolate colored hedgehog chuckled as he quickly put on his sunglasses and leaned against the wall trying to show that he wasn’t affected by this very peculiar situation.

 

“What in the world are you doing here, Rob? You said you wouldn’t be back for a few weeks according to the text I got. Plus, I don’t remember giving you a key...” Shadow questioned as he tried to shove the azure hedgehog away. However, As soon as he did, Sonic presented the look of a murdering psychopath and the ebony hedgehog quickly ceased the action in fear of his own life.

 

Rob’s face and body were almost as beautiful as Shadow’s but there was something a little _phony_ about him. He looked very artificial and with how he dressed, Sonic assumed he was the flamboyant trophy husband type.

 

 “I’m here to check and see how my Shadie is doin’. You haven’t called me in weeks and I was worried I did something to upset you and how I got in? I simply walked in. The door was open to begin with. You should be a little more careful next time, hon. You might get scorpions in here like last time and I remember how _pitifully_ terrified you are of bugs.” He responded with a feisty tone and a hint of admiration. 

 

_(Hon?! Who in the **world** does this guy think he is?)_ Sonic pondered as his mind was fueled with rage and confusion.

 

“Who the hell are you anyway?! Are you related to Shadow?” The azure hedgehog demanded with his face flushing with anger and his heart hoping that they were siblings. 

 

“Related? _You’re kidding right?_ He was created, thus doesn’t have any blood family. Has he really not told you the story? Anyway, allow me to properly introduce myself.” He quickly took off his shades and put them in his shorts pocket as he glared at the blue hedgehog in revulsion. 

 

 “The name’s Roberto and you happen to be groping my boyfriend, **brat**. If ya know what’s good for you, release him  this instant and then we can have a nice _chat_ about the situation.” He growled stridently as he grabbed the cobalt hedgehog's arm and threw him off the bed causing him to bang against the wall.


	15. Fighting for Affection

Shadow stood in his kitchen facing the stove as he placed a kettle on open flames. He dare not look at the hedgehogs behind him who exchanged dirty glares for what seemed like eons.

 _(Dammit, of course Rob would barge in and make a giant scene. He’s such a drama queen.)_  Shadow thought frustratedly as he glanced back at the two to make sure they hadn’t destroyed each other yet.

Their reactions were strange, both established sweet looks at him before continuing to scowl at each other. Not speaking a single word. He knew he had to say something for Sonic was expecting him to stand up in revolt, while Rob was expecting an apology. Finally, Shadow took a deep breath and began to speak in an attempt to find some kind of common ground.

 

“Sonic, this is Rob. He isn’t really my boyfriend. More like a friend with benefits and Rob this is Sonic. He’s my riv-.” The charcoal hedgehog stopped for a second as he realized that wasn’t really what they were anymore.

 

“He’s a friend...” He finished as the sapphire hedgehog looked up at him in surprise with the cheerful eyes of a child who just devoured ice cream for the first time.

 

 _(It’s really not that big of a deal faker...)_  He thought as Rob glanced over at the happy kid with a charmingly mocking grin.

The ebony hedgehog poured the scalding water into three cups and dropped tea bags in all of them before placing them next to each person at the dining room table.

 

“Hay shadie, do you remember the way I like my tea?” Rob asked with a mischievous grin. Ready to compete for the charcoal hedgehog’s affection.

 

“Um, yes... You like it with two spoonful’s of sugar and nothing else.” Shadow responded as he placed the sweetener on the table with confidence.

 

“ **Ding ding** , correct! You are really incredible to remember something so trivial for little old me.” He replied, smirking at the blue hedgehog preparing for him to fight back.

 

The azure hedgehog answered only with an insincere smile as he glanced at Shadow and nodded, symbolizing that it was his turn.

 

“Don’t worry Sonic, I remember yours too. You actually like yours with milk, correct? Half milk, half water, one spoonful of sugar and a slice of lemon.” Shadow stared at them trying to proclaim that he cared for them both completely equally.

 

Instead, Sonic took this as a triumph, for the ebony hedgehog remembered more about him then the brunet and Rob merely grunted in response to the azure's ‘victory’ as he took a sip of his tea.

 

Shadow soon realized that he found this rivalry somewhat appealing. Two people fighting over him was very rare. Heck, he was lucky to have Rob at all and now Sonic the Hedgehog was willing to compete for his love. He smiled as he got a very impish idea and as he sat next to them decided he was going to play a little game. Who could swoon him better? The catch was,  **neither one could win**.

 

“So, where you been Rob? I haven’t heard from you in weeks. I felt incredibly neglected...” Shadow sighed as he put his hand to his cheek and cutely closed his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry boo... You know how busy I am. I texted and emailed letting you know I was on a trip. But don’t worry, I’m back now and here to spend as much time with you as possible.” He wrapped his arm around Shadow's shoulder completely falling for the ebony's act.

 

“Aww... you don’t have to... I understand that you’re a very busy successful man. Don’t push yourself too hard for me,  _ **okaaaay**_?” Shadow responded as he gave Rob a smile of fondness that completely infuriated the other hedgehog who was grasping his tea tightly. He slammed the cup down before rushing over to the two ‘love birds.’

 

“Ya... And I made sure Shadow wasn’t lonely while you were away. Maybe you should spend more time on vacation instead of giving him the love and respect he deserves.” Sonic interrupted as he grabbed the charcoal hedgehog’s arm trying to pull him away from Rob.

 

“ _ **Aaaawwww**_... You’re sweet yourself Sonic. Thank you for helping me in my time of need.” Shadow poked the azure's cheek making his eyes light up with passion almost immediately.

 

“He saved me from the dastardly deeds of a two tailed fox. He’s such a wonderful hero. It’s amazing that he even has time to protect me when he could be protecting so many others.” He exclaimed, fueling the fire between the two with complete delight. He was having so much fun playing with their hearts even though his conscious was telling him it wasn’t moral. Then again, when would he ever get another chance like this?

 

“At least I have a well paying  **occupation**... I bet you don't even have a job.” Rob pulled Shadow a little closer to him while spouting at the cobalt hedgehog.

 

“Oh ya, I bet you’re like a stripper or something.” Sonic replied as he stomped his foot childishly trying to show authority.

 

“Of course not. I’m a musical artist. I probably have thousands of adoring fans but the only one who caught my eye was this cutie over here.” The brown hedgehog winked at Shadow making him smile passively in response.

 

“Well, bringing criminals to justice is MY job. Even though I’m technically not given a wage, the government gives me almost anything I want. So I can provide Shadow with whatever he needs to be happy.” Sonic confirmed as he snuggled the ebony hedgehog close causing Shadow to cutely giggle.

 

“OOO... You let the government take care of you? I can’t even imagine someone like you being able to support Shadow. You really are nothing but a peasant.” Rob responded more aggressively than before as he yanked the charcoal hedgehog away from the egotistical brat.

 

“At least I don’t cross dress for attention!” The sapphire hedgehog slammed his hand on the table startling both the black and brown hedgehog before Shadow covered his mouth with his hand realizing this was the most entertaining thing he’s ever witnessed.

 

The ebony hedgehog couldn’t keep up the act any further as he burst into laughter. There was a loud thud as he hit the floor after falling off his chair, snickering even louder than before.

 

“You guys.... actually... thought.... I was... serious. Come on... Who... do you...think... you’re talking... too...?” He spoke in between uncontrollable laughs as the azure and brunet hedgehog looked at him in both shock and embarrassment.

 

  
**“How could you....”** They spoke in unison with glares of complete evil.

 

Quickly, Rob whispered into the azure hedgehog's ear and Sonic gave a quick nod before cracking his knuckles.

 

“You really want something to laugh about, Shadie?” Rob asked wickedly before glancing at Sonic.

 

“We’ll give ya something to laugh about!” The cobalt hedgehog added as they both started to saunter over to the still laughing hedgehog.

 

 _(This can’t be good...)_  He thought before the chocolate colored hedgehog grabbed his arm and pinned him against the floor. 


	16. Collaborating for Affection

Shadow struggled against the incredible grip of the brunet hedgehog as he glared at Sonic who was holding down his shoulders.

 

“You want to go first?” Rob asked the azure hedgehog willing to let him have first dibs. 

“Nah, after you. You have _much_ more experience, after all.” Sonic responded slightly mockingly as he teasingly nibbled the top of the ebony hedgehog’s ear. 

 

“Um... Guys, this isn’t funny! I’m actually **really** scared...” He whispered frighteningly as this was one of the first times the charcoal hedgehog ever felt completely vulnerable and he really didn’t want to experience anything involved with that horrible feeling.

 

Rob sturdily buried his hands into Shadows torso and quickly shuffled his fingers all around making the ebony hedgehog squirm for a few seconds before bursting into devastating laughter. 

 

“I know your weaknesses. One is seduction and the other is tickling! So why not combine them as punishment.” The brunet hedgehog smirked maliciously as he continued to run his fingers over Shadow’s sensitive stomach.

 

**“NO! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT! SONIC PLEASE HELP!”** He looked desperately at the azure hedgehog frantically trying to keep himself from panicking.

 

“Sorry Shad, you need to learn to NOT to mess with me like that.” He responded while looking deeply into the ebony hedgehog's eyes trying to emphasize that he wasn’t going to hurt him, merely be stern. He sneakily slid his finger behind the black hedgehog’s soft ears and started rubbing rapidly.

 

Shadow once against burst into laughter but this time it sounded much more desperate.

 

“Please! **No!** I’ll be better!! I’ll be a good Shadow, you’ll see!” He begged as he tried to push both the hedgehogs away in sheer terror.

 

“Attempting to escape is just going to make this take _longer_.” Sonic retorted as he skimmed both his hands down the sides of Shadow’s body struggling to keep him from fleeing.

 

“Don’t get too _friendly_ now or I’ll have to _putcha_ in time out, blue peasant.” Rob enunciated as Shadow’s begging had finally ceased and was replaced with very quiet pitiful moans.

 

“I can say the same for you... Don’t torture him too hard or we’ll have a problem.” The cobalt hedgehog countered while his mouth slid up and down the poor charcoal hedgehog’s neck.

 

“Guys, _please_... I really don’t like this at all...” Shadow asked feebly as he heard Rob chuckle while he pressed his lips on the ebony hedgehog’s stomach, letting his tongue lap him gently. 

 

The teasing was practically unbearable. Every inch of his body was erupting with yes yes yes, but his heart was very much the opposite. As both hedgehogs continued to touch him, he could feel the protective shell incasing his heart shatter into pieces. Finally, he couldn’t take the agony any longer as cascades of tears trickled down his face while pitiful whimpering filled the dining room. 

 

“ _Please... Stop... No more......_ ” He cried out frantically. Desperately wishing he could hide from the world for the rest of eternity for allowing himself to look so pathetic.

 

“Alright, I think that’s enough. Did you learn your lesson, Shadie?” Rob asked seriously as he folded his arms in response to the immense crying.

 

The ebony hedgehog answered with a slow sad nod as his weeping become more regretful. He choked on his immense sobs as he felt terrible for hurting two people he really cared about. 

 

Sonic looked at his frantic _rival_ with eyes of compassion and decided he couldn’t watch him cry any further. He hastily wrapped his arms tight around the charcoal hedgehog quickly relieving the sense of shame emanating from his tear filled eyes. 

 

“Don’t comfort him when he’s been bad, _peasant_.” The brunet hedgehog frowned as he shook his head in revolt.

 

“Can’t you see the **terror** in his eyes? I think he gets the point! I know Shadow, he doesn’t cry unless he’s really been absolutely petrified.” Sonic started to rub Shadow’s back comfortingly and was surprised to hear soft loving purrs coming from his body identical to the ones that morning. 

 

“If you show him love he will try it again! It’s like a dog. After you yell at it for peeing on your rug, you don’t go right back to feeding them treats, right?!” The chocolate colored hedgehog pointed at Sonic, lending a dirty glare before giving him a little shove. 

 

“How **DARE** you compare Shadow to a dog? He’s so much smarter than that. What gives you the right to take care of him when you treat him so badly?” Sonic responded as he growled holding Shadow close in an attempt to protect him.

 

“If you give him everything he desires, he will become spoiled! Unlike you, I rather not have my boyfriend be a brat.” He replied as he put his hand over his eyes indicating his frustration.

 

“ **HE’S SUFFERED ALL HIS LIFE SO HE DESERVES RESPECT AND I’M NOT A BRAT!!!** ” Sonic bellowed as a few tears filled his own eyes while pulling him away from Rob and incasing his arms around Shadow in such a way that made the ebony hedgehog’s heart flutter with delight.

 

Sonic felt so incredibly furious. The fact that Shadow’s _boyfriend_ could say something so mean and degrading without looking regretful. He knew the charcoal hedgehog was one of the most considerate people in town and the thought that Rob had the guts to relate his actions to a puppy was downright abusive.  

 

The brunet hedgehog sighed in response as he realized the kid was serious. He stood and patted the ebony hedgehog’s head releasing a frustrated exhale.

 

“Guess I’ve been replaced...” The pats started turning into loving strokes as he turned away from both hedgehogs trying to make it look like he wasn’t affected even though he was almost on the brink of tears.

 

“You have done **so** much for me. Don’t think I don’t respect and appreciate the support. You always try to do what’s best for me even if it makes you look bad. I am very lucky to have someone like you as a friend.” Shadow responded faithfully as the azure hedgehog looked at him in shock.

 

_(What do you see in this guy?! He’s abusive, belittling and immoral. I wouldn’t catch myself half dead with someone so hideously unlikable.)_ Sonic thought as he growled at him in an attempt to make him depart the house. 

 

“But... He’s better for you. You've always told me that someday you wanted to be with someone who will always cuddle and love you. I guess, I’ve just been through too much shit to be that warm, innocent, immature kid you’ve always desired and even if I tried, it wouldn’t be natural. Good luck, I really should be taking my leave.” He gave the charcoal hedgehog a soft smile showing that he only wanted what was best for him.

 

“Rob... **Wait!** I never said anything like that...” Shadow responded as he reached out attempting to express that he still cared very much for him.

 

The brunet hedgehog quickly rushed out the front door as the ebony hedgehog sat in regret letting tears continually fall down his face.

_(Why must everything be so complicated? I liked it better when I was alone...)_

Lying to himself wasn’t helping as he suddenly sensed the feeling he gets only when the cobalt hedgehog is near. It helped him think more clearly as he started to slowly come up with a plan to make both of them happy. Sonic quickly kissed his forehead before letting a few tears fall down his own face. 

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, right? Was it too much? I was just trying to keep you from playing with my heart like that. Ya know, stand my ground without harming you in the process. I’m sorry. There could have been a better way to do this and now I feel like I traumatized you. I completely understand if you think I’m some kind of crazy sociopath. You’re certainly not the only one but at least recognize I didn’t want to hurt you and and...” He held Shadow close rambling on and on even though the ebony hedgehog wasn’t really listening.

 

He was deep in thought about why this made him feel so happy. He should be furious that Sonic practically molested him, right? However the fact that the cobalt hedgehog immediately started to protect him after the event showed he really cared. Not just for the ebony hedgehog but for himself as well. It was odd, the thought that the azure hedgehog wanted to guide him made him feel so safe. Maybe... It was because Shadow really wanted to be directed. For someone to take his hand and help him make difficult scary decisions. Guess The sapphire hedgehog was right, he really doesn't have any faith in himself and even though he knew Sonic was immature, he felt like his heart was pure. That was enough for him to feel comfortable every time they were close. He quickly became afraid of what his own heart was telling him. That Sonic didn’t just love him, that he loved him unconditionally. If he truly accepted this then Shadow would be his. Somehow, this made him more afraid than ever before. 

 

_(Always protecting me... Always trying to do the right thing... Always seeing straight into my heart and working hard to make it happy even though I make things difficult... Always looking after me... Always giving me that extra push to try and gain confidence... Always thinking of me first... Always wanting to be close to me and love me even if I reject him... Always...)_ Shadow continued listing all the things the azure hedgehog did for him. 

There were probably hundreds of good characteristics he could point out and slowly he could feel the wounds of the past starting to heal just by the mere love of this egotistical hedgehog. Strangely enough, a smile creeped onto his face as the tears started to recede when he realized he was struck by cupid’s arrow.

 

##  **_ (Stupid wonderful kid... Making me want nothing less than to be close forever.) _ **


	17. Don't Tease a Cheetah that is Ready to Pounce

Two sincerely serene hedgehogs sat together, holding each other close enough to feel the others heartbeat. Shadow was laying his head on the other hedgehog’s soft peach chest with his body resting in his lap and Sonic was also sitting, merely leaning against the dining room wall relaxing his head on top of the other’s. No words were spoken for what seemed like an eternity. They were not needed for the only thing necessary was the others embrace. Occasionally, the azure hedgehog would rub his cheek against Shadow’s and he would respond by shyly nuzzling him back. Everything seemed absolutely perfect and the charcoal hedgehog blushed as his mind felt secure enough to maybe try and confess. Was it too soon, though? He felt a bit nervous as the phrase looped in his head. Those words meant so much and were so powerful. If he said them, he knew they would evidently be together as a couple. It frightened him greatly. The thought of being official and with how much the town hated him, it seemed like a very bad idea. Not to mention Rob would be absolutely infuriated and probably never speak to him again. He desperately wished there was another way he could express it without actually having to say it; but decided there was no other way. He took a deep breath and turned his body to face the other hedgehog.

 

“Um... _Sonic_. Can I ask you something...? Shadow asked shyly, trying to start a conversation even though he was perfectly content with just the sound of breathing.

 

“Sure. Is something wrong? Are you uncomfortable?” Sonic enquired wanting to make sure he wasn’t pushing Shadow too hard, but was happy to hear that sweet reluctant voice he loved so much. 

 

“No, I’m fine, but _um..._ Remember when you said you fell for me? What exactly did you mean?” He glanced bashfully at the azure hedgehog feeling calm enough to put down his shields a little. 

 

“What do you think I meant, Shadow? You’re a _smart boy_ , I think you would be able to figure it out.” Sonic responded quickly by kissing the ebony hedgehog’s cheek making him blush in embarrassment. 

 

“Don’t patronize me, I’m very bad at reading between the lines okay?!” Shadow complained playfully before groaning in frustration.

 

The cobalt hedgehog quickly placed his hand under his chin and sweetly pulled him into a deep kiss letting his tongue slide over his lips before wondering into Shadow's mouth and this time the ebony hedgehog didn’t fight back. As a matter of fact, he kind of played along, letting his own tongue gently slide over Sonic's a few times, enjoying every bolt of pleasure running down his back as he continued. The sapphire hedgehog responded to the teasing with a gentle moan as he abruptly pinned the timid ebony hedgehog against the ground before placing his hand on his cheek.

 

“ **I love you, Shadow.** More than I could ever imagine. It honestly kind of surprised me. I used to have such a hard time maintaining friendships and relationships and I was worried that I would never find that euphoric love that haunts most teen novels, _but here I am_. Practically unable to control myself from snuggling you until you’re filled with so much love you explode.” He chuckled as even he thought that was a bit extreme.

 

“Don’t say such stupid overly romantic exaggerations you can’t prove.” Shadow responded cleverly trying to distract himself from the fact that his heart loved every simpering sweet comment.

 

“By the way, that comic book I found under your bed is _**amazing**_. Do you mind if I borrow it?” The cobalt hedgehog requested, gently patting Shadow’s shoulder and smirking teasingly. 

 

“What Comic- Oh.... **YOU READ THAT?!** First of all, it’s called a MANGA and second of all, **HELL NO, ITS ONE OF MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH IT AGAIN I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!** ” Shadow erupted as he stood in revolt and grabbed the cobalt hedgehog’s shoulders, shaking them violently. 

 

“Aww... No more _lovey dovey_ , Shadow? I miss him already.” Sonic stated mockingly as his ears went down in discontent.

 

“And you’re also going to be missing your fluffy tail if you don’t shut your trap!” Shadow quickly grabbed the azure hedgehog’s tail, squeezing it tight expecting him to wince in pain. However, Sonic reacted a little differently than expected. A very sensual smile creeped onto his face as he bit his lip. 

 

“You always know exactly how to turn me on without even trying. It really pisses me off... _Your sucha tease, Shads_.” The cobalt hedgehog quickly pulled him down and lifted his own head above the ebony hedgehog so he could bite down hard on the tip of his ear. This causing Shadow to cry out in pain as his body instantly shivered as the discomfort felt somewhat pleasing.

 

“ **Ouch!** That hurt you little demonic shithead! Off me, this instant!” Shadow tried pushing him away but it only caused Sonic to tighten his grip.

 

“Language, _good sir_ and fine, I’ll make a deal. You tell me how you  feel and I will stop touching you... For a few hours or so. I’ll also throw in something extra for free! I won’t tell anyone about that embarrassing Boy X Boy comic book you so lovingly keep stashed away.” Sonic winked cutely as he softly licked the ebony hedgehog’s bite mark. 

 

“ **I SAID IT'S CALLED A MANGA** and I don’t care, go ahead and _embarrass_ me in front of all your friends. It’s not like it’s my problem to deal with.” Shadow blushed slightly at the azure hedgehog’s sudden change of mood. 

 

_(One minute he’s on the brink of sexually harassing me and on the other he’s lovingly licking my wound. The one HE caused. Multiple Personality Disorder much?)_ He thought as his heart started to race with temptation.

 

“I’m including Rouge, by the way.” Sonic stated jokingly as he wrapped his hands around the ebony hedgehog's tiny waist making him jump a little in surprise.

 

“ **You wouldn’t dare**..... And didn’t I say hands **OFF!!!** ” Shadow yelled at the azure hedgehog causing him to sigh tenderly in response.

 

“ _I would_. Now let it out before I lose control of my body and harass you again.” He threatened while gently pushing his face against his lover’s soft white chest fur and continuing to hold Shadow in place by his waist. 

 

“You touch me with your grubby little hands one more time and you will be forced to eat through a tube when I’m done with you.” The ebony hedgehog declared, quickly gripping Sonic's hands and throwing them to the side before speedily crawling a few feet away in an attempt to make a point that he didn’t want his closeness even though he knew that was a load a crap. 

 

“Your empty threats are downright adorable, Shadow. I can’t help but feel excited every time you threaten to kill me.” Sonic gently put his hand over his mouth while fluttering his eyelashes attempting to look as innocent as possible. 

 

“Me wanting to harm you turns you on?” The ebony hedgehog glared in slight confusion. 

 

“ _No..... Maybe....._ ” The azure hedgehog responded in slight embarrassment as he averted his eyes from the other’s adorable and confused face. 

 

“You really are strange, aren’t you?” Shadow replied somewhat sweetly letting Sonic know, once again, he wasn’t judging.

 

_(He’s an interesting one. That’s for sure. But I wonder who is really behind those emerald eyes... Is he really an innocent kid without a care in the world or something more... degrading?)_ Shadow wondered as his mind raced with all different concepts. 

 

“ **You have no idea.** Now spit it out already. I’m _Waaaaaaiting_.” Sonic articulated sarcastically as he held out his hand urging Shadow to come close again. 

 

“Whisper it in my ear so I know exactly what you say when you finally decide to admit.” He waited patiently for Shadow and after a few seconds his sweetheart’s gloved hand was gently placed in his.

 

“Fine... But only if you don’t laugh at me...” The ebony hedgehog demanded awkwardly as he bit his lip in anxiety. 

 

“I’m not that cruel, am I? Your thoughts mean a lot to me, even if I may not act like it.” He quickly yanked Shadow close once again while gliding his hand up his back before gently placing it behind his head.

 

“Now... Go ahead. I won’t move until I hear it.” Sonic pushed his ear close to the ebony hedgehog’s lips making Shadow feel especially nervous.

 

##  ** _(Here goes nothing... I guess...)_ **


	18. Sweet Banters

Shadow gently closed his eyes trying to imagine exactly how he was going to say it. It had to be honest but if he made it short he knew it would be less traumatic. After a few seconds of thinking through the words in his head, he took a deep breath and committed to speaking without fear.

“Sonic, I-“ He started as he felt his body flush with eagerness. However, before he could continue his confession, a huge surge of crashes and bangs erupted from outside the house.

The charcoal hedgehog quickly responded by trying to stand up but the azure hedgehog continued to firmly hold him down by his waist.

“Sonic this **isn’t** a good time. Can’t you hear the explosions? It must be Dr. Eggman destroying the village! Hurry before it’s too late.” He felt incredibly relieved as he could practically hug the stupid doctor for interrupting him.

But the cobalt hedgehog remained completely immobile as he irritatingly glared out the dining room window.

“Ugh... _C’mon_ Egghead this is really shitty timing! Fine... I’ll go and stop him from annihilating the town but I’m expecting a damsel’s _sweet embrace_ when I get back.” He quickly slid his palm over the ebony hedgehog's red cheek, smiling sweetly as he did so. 

“I’m sure Amy would LOVE to give you a hug after the battle.” Shadow responded before chuckling shyly as he knew this would be one of the rudest things he could possibly respond with.

“Nah, Amy isn’t good enough for me. I deserve someone way more beautiful, loving and intelligent.” He winked at the black hedgehog expecting to completely melt his heart but instead Shadow found it rather embarrassing. 

“Beautiful... And intelligent? Are you sure **SHE’S** even available, faker?” He retorted slowly standing up to help lift the azure hedgehog off the floor.

“Don’t worry, _‘she’_ will be mine rather _‘her’_ many suitors like it or not.” Sonic playfully twirled one of Shadow's quills as he flashed flirtatious eyes.

“Go defeat the bad guy before I throw you out of my house. I’ll follow right behind you to make sure you don’t get your ass destroyed. Since the Dr. was gone for so long, he might have something especially challenging ready for you.” Shadow gently pushed the cobalt hedgehog's hand away  before pointing to the door as he chuckled slightly at this playful battle they were having.

Even when it came to sweet banters they combated. Of course Shadow was very much willing to let Sonic win but he wasn’t going to make it easy.

“You’re so _cold_ sometimes Shad. It amazes me that you can be so loving and yet so unsympathetic all at the same time.” Sonic replied as he started to take a few steps out of the dining room.

“It’s called **ACTING**. You should really try it sometime.” Shadow smacked the azure hedgehogs back forcefully, urging him to move faster.

“Which one is the acting, love or indifference?” Sonic started to pick up the pace as he rushed out of the house with the charcoal hedgehog skating right behind him.

“I think I’ll let you decide that.” He replied as he passed in front the cobalt hedgehog for a bit before realizing he just hinted at Sonic’s favorite activity.

“OOO... You wanna have a race?! Well, we all know who’ll win. **LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGGHEAD!!!** ” Sonic dashed threw the forest at incredible speeds, quickly passing the ebony hedgehog who wasn’t even really trying.

_(You really are a stupid kid, aren’t you? At least he’s far enough away now. I can get some peace and quiet for a few minutes.)_ He thought as he silently jogged half a mile behind the egotistical kid even though his heart felt somewhat lonely so far away from his hero.

Sonic arrived in the town in mere minutes and by the way people were cowering in fear, it most certainly was Dr. Robotnik. 

“RUN, FLEE! All Mobians will bow before their new leader!” Dr. Eggman stated as he flew around in his little Egg Mobile destroying buildings and trees with his laser cannon.

“Is this all doctor? Are you sure there isn't some _elaborate_ , _incredibly expensive_ , and _time consuming_ robot that I need to destroy in one shot?” Sonic asked mockingly as he rubbed his hands together ready to start the fight.

“I’m sorry, how rude of me! My latest invention is still in production but I missed the terrified screams of the damned so much that I just had to visit a little early. **Prepare to be destroyed, rat!** ” Quickly the scientist started firing the lasers at the cobalt hedgehog who merely took a few steps to either side, easily avoiding the attack. 

“That’s _REALLY_ all you got?! C’mon gimmie a challenge already.” Sonic teasingly stuck his tongue at the doctor trying to get his blood boiling, but he seemed a tad preoccupied with looking somewhere else. 

The azure hedgehog decided to take advantage of the moment and spin dash the scientist’s mobile, completely destroying the pitiful laser in the process.

“The **hell** is wrong with you Eggie? Fight me already! When I said in one shot, I didn’t mean let me completely obliterate you without trying.” The cobalt hedgehog demanded as he stood on the front part of the mobile inches from the Doctor’s face.

“What are you talking about?! I don’t always have to spend my life's fortune in an attempt to win a battle against you! You really are spoiled aren’t you? I think I deserve a little more credit since I am the **REASON** you’re even alive!” Eggman pushed him off the flying automobile while Sonic was trying to find a response as his mind went completely blank.

_(Why the hell is he bringing that up NOW of all times?)_

“Guess this conversation is going to have to wait. Until then, **CURSE YOU SONIC! I WILL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME!!!** ” Dr. Robotnik yelled as he flew far away from the town towards his lair. 

Shadow was casually standing in between the library and supermarket building, carefully watching Sonic like a hawk.

_(There has to be a catch right? This is way too easy, even the doctor has more intentions then just wanting to see people cower in fear.)_ He thought as he remained focused on watching the sapphire hedgehog in front of him.

_(Why am I so worried, he’ll be fine right? I mean anything Eggman throws at him he destroys in minutes. Which now that I think about it is kind of odd. Is Robotnik really stupid enough to keep using the same technique over and over again?)_

A presence suddenly appeared behind him but he didn’t take much note of it until he felt a hand wrap around his waist and a rag thrust into his face. His body became incredibly weak as he could feel himself drifting off, unable to defend himself from the attack.

“Night night Shadie. Don’t worry, everything will be fine. I promise.” The voice comforted as the ebony hedgehog completely passed out in its arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Blackness once again filled the empty space of nothingness as two voices were heard feverishly arguing.

“Father... He’s really not that bad! He just needs to be trained.” A young female voice spoke emotionally as she choked on what sounded like sobs.

“He’s an **abomination** and I will not have him in contact with you.” An older male voice responded as he enunciated his words emphasizing that he would have none of her nonsense.

“But father,  **I love him!** Don’t you understand?!” She replied sweetly as her insecure voice was cut off by the elder man's counter.

“How can you _love_ a killing machine?” The senior asked plainly as the two words completely contradicted each other. 

“He isn’t! He loves me... I know he does... He reminds me every time we see each other. He holds me and tells me all the wonderful things were going to do together once we escape this **hellish** prison.” The young girl’s shaky voice came off as very innocent as she sighed in complete frustration.

“Miran, that doesn’t mean he's telling the truth. Cant you see that he’s using you?” He spoke clearly attempting to talk some sense into the love-struck teenager.

“ **How could you say something so cruel?!** He never tries to do anything besides love and take care of me.” Her voice became somewhat defensive as she decided she had to stand up for herself.

“Grandfather, I do not mean to interrupt but sis was begging for you to be gentle with Miran.” Another voice entered the scene.  It was cold and monotone as if he had absolutely no opinion on the matter.

“If I am not stern with her she will continue to visit him and most likely be killed!” The older man responded angrily as a crashing sound blared through the blackness followed by a feminine scream.

“Don’t worry. Sis and I will take care of her. You should go back to your experiments. I notice the lack of sleep emanating from your eyes. I beg you to not push yourself too hard.” The younger voice replied as he remained uninterested in showing any sentiment. 

“Son, do you ever show emotion anymore?” The older man questioned with a somewhat dejected tone.

“Pardon?” The young man asked nonchalantly. 

“Nothing, forget I said anything. Fine take Miran back to her quarters. If I see you with him again I will not be afraid to use punishment.” The elder ordered with a stern tone as a rush of footsteps came blaring through the darkness.

“You wouldn’t **dare** harm sweet little innocent me in a million years. I’m your Princess for heaven’s sake!” The teenage girl cried as she yelped frighteningly. 

“I wouldn’t push the limits if I were you. You are still my creation and i can do whatever i want with you.” The old man responded as it sounded like someone was being dragged away.

“You cannot keep us apart, father! **I love him!!!** ” She bawled with her voice sounding much more hopeless.

“We’ll see about that, Miran.” The senior responded sighing in complete frustration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
